Wait! Is That A Tail?
by Kinoha
Summary: [COMPLETE!] AU.GV set couple of months after Majin Buu. Videl doesn't know a thing about Gohan's secret, though she suspects, but that will change as Vegetasei is mysteriously wished back and Videl is in for the ride of her life along the other Z senshi!
1. Life as its now and getting planet Veget

**A/N:** I decided to repost this and edit this into more comprehendable form...and make this mainly a Gh/Vi fic...!**AND I WOULD KINDLY LIKE TO KNOW WHATTA FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE FFN RIGHT NOW?.! IT DOESN'T ALLOW EXCLAMATION MARKS AND QUEASTION MARKS TOGETHER! WHATTA HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU ON, ADMINISTORS!.?**

**Notes:** Goku and Vegeta are the same height about 5.9 and age and they both behave like Saiyajins. Cursing being rude and dominant….etc. Despite Goku's raised on Chikyuu Frieza came and kidnapped him when he was about six. So basically he had just as bloody and dark past as Vegeta does.

They crash-landed on Chikyuu badly wounded escaping from Frieza. Goku and ChiChi marry after rocky start and have Gohan then Frieza finds them( Gohan is five ) and they fight him.

Bulma and Vegeta are still in this 'rocky start' scene and Bulma is dating Yamcha. Thought she secretly likes Vegeta and vice versa. After this Frieza incident ChiChi and Bulma decide to become Saiyajins with the Dragonballs.

They eventually got together (BV) before Cell games and had Trunks. Goku didn't die and they lived on facing new threats to Majin Buu with out Videl finding anything out…

Now…Someone wished the Saiyajins and planet Vegetasei back and the Z gang go to investigate… who the hell almost …………………!

Ages:

Gokou/Kakarotto – 35

ChiChi – 34

Bulma – 34

Vegeta – 36

Gohan – 17

Videl - 17

Goten – 7

Trunks - 8

Yamcha – 34

Kuririn – 35

Eighteen – 33 ( Just a guess…)

:Telepathic:

/ Bond /

" speech "

And I'll be using my own native language as Saiya-go since I'm too lazy to make up a language of my own...tehee...don't worry...I'll translate it!

**Disclaimer:** Oh C'mon! I can speak and write (and read little) Japanese! So that kinda gives me rights…Oh damn…I'm not a male and I'm too short to be Akira Toriyama… F it! Even my hair color is wrong! Oh god, why didn't I born to be some close relative (but distant enough) to the god who created DB/Z? And this means! I DON'T OWN A DAMN!

…………………………………

" BRATS!"

" HEEELLPPPP! MOM! GOHAN! SOMEBOOOOODYYYYY!"

" I'LL ROAST YOUR ASSES YOU DAMN BRATS! GET BACK HERE!"

" YAAAAAAAAAAA! WE RATHER NOT!"

Bulma sighed in annoyance but a an amused smile made its way onto her face. Her light brown tail lashing to and fro in a peaceful rhythm, showing off her happiness and content mood.

She, as everyone else living in Capsule Corporation living quarters, knew it was just game. Her Saiyajin husband really wasn't as enraged as he let out, he was actually having fun and the kids as well. Thought Vegeta wouldn't never admit it. She wondered what the kids had done this time, but was in too good mood to care.

Bulma made his way to the kitchen. It was her turn to make the breakfast.

" JUST WAIT DEMON BRATS! WHEN I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU….!"

" LET'S NOT GET! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS?"

Bulma wondered briefly how they had the energy. It was barely 7.15 am. It was always as amazing when Goten and Trunks spoke as one, they sounded like Gotenks.

She started on the breakfast and little later Gohan walked in yawning mumbling something about "¤(&"/#)#&)¤¤&"#() chibis and #½/#&))&/¤#"/&/ prince.

" Morning Gohan!"

" Morning Bulma… Do they have to do this every morning?" he asked thoroughly tired.

Bulma gave a little laugh. " Guess so." Poor Gohan.

Gohan fixed himself a huge sandwich for a light bite before breakfast. Despite the annoying morning ritual he was really enjoying his life.

Almost whole Z senshi was living now days in CC just to be closer to each other. The Son family and the Chestnuts were currently living in. They had moved in five years ago.

And the life was feeling much better. It was full of adventure even if they did nothing. There was almost no boring day.

" I'm going to take a shower." Gohan said and left. He'd be going to school 45 minutes. Bulma waved at him and returned to her cooking which had improved much in these five years.

Her, ChiChi and Juuhachi made breakfast in shifts and today it was her turn. ChiChi and Juuhachi had been a great help in improving her skills.

She smiled again more brightly. She had no regrets. She and ChiChi had wished to be Saiyajins after the Frieza event.

They were more muscular thought still feminine, the muscles didn't show off that much, stronger and faster. And Bulma had learned to fight from almost everybody. Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi, Juuhachi, Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn…

A slight blush rose to her face as she thought about training with Vegeta. They ended up usually making madly love. Vegeta had told her that Saiyajin males were really attracted to a fighting female. It was just so turning on.

Yep! Her life was looking good!

…………………………………

A tall man stood in front of huge orange spheres laying on the greenblue grass. He was at least 6,6 feet tall and incredibly built. His hair was black and spiky and he had a mohawk in front and his eyes were also black as ink in middle of the night.

He smirked contently and a brown appendage namely tail tightened its self around his waist in excitement. He was a Saiyajin. The very last one, or that was what he thought.

The Saiyajin male spoke in Nameku-go excited, not really sure what was going to happen.

" " (Arise Porunga and grant me my wish. Ah the wonders of scouter! The scouter translated every language known and loaded to it's system in universe.

The sky grew dark and the lighting bolts began striking in the sky. The man grew nervous. A yellowish light shot out of the dragonballs forming a huge muscled dragon's shape, towering high above the Saiyajin who felt himself suddenly really wothless.

"My name's Porunga! You have summoned me and I thou shall grant three wishes! Speak up, mortal!) The dragon's voice thundered and its eyes flashed red.

The man gaped. This wasn't exactly what he had had in his mind. He had thought about…more minor lizard.

" "( I…I wish for the Saiyjains and planet Vegetasei back to existent!)he yelled his heart thundering in his chest. He was getting his people back! And he'd be named the savior of their race. The thought was enough to raise anyone's pulse… and the other part of the madly beating pulse was from fear.

"" (It shall be done! But it'll take all the three wishes and are you ready to pay the consequences!)Porunga boomed making the Saiyajin cover slightly. He was a Saiyajin warrior for Kami's sake! He shouldn't let an overgrown lizard intimidate him. The enormous dragon's eyes flashed again. The Saiyajin eeped. On second thought….

" !"(Consequences? Su…sure!) he choked out wondering about them but decided to ignore them. They certainly weren't his headache.

The ground began to shake and the man had an eerie feeling that whole universe was shaking too. Debris began flying around and the Saiyajin powered up to protect himself. Porunga let out a deafening roar making the Saiyajins sensitive ears bleed.

Finally the shaking stopped and the debris landed.

" " (It's done! I bid thou farewell!) the dragon melted into a yellowish light disappearing back into the spheres. The dragonballs shot in the air, glowing faintly and then flew in different directions with incredible speed.

The sky was suddenly green again and there was no site of any thunder storm. The Saiyajin male clad in traditional armor stood tense. It was dead quiet with occasional crickets.

" ...Mielenkiintoista...( Interesting...)" he muttered, still creeped out of the whole ordeal.

…………………………………

Gokou or Kakarott, it didn't actually matter to him that much which name people used, he could care less, snuggled his mates neck affectionately sighing in content; their tails affectionately intertwined. He had decided to sleep in this morning, hugging his mates warm body to his and nothing could ruin it. 11.00 am…still laying in comfortable bed…Ah, life was good…

He blinked. Was it just his imagination or was there a slight vibration? It passed as quickly as it came and shrugged. Like he said this would be his free day…

.: SON GOKOU!.: Master Kaiou's voice bellowed in his mind, sounding hysterical making the sleepy Saiyajin jump.. .: YOU NEED TO GATHER THE Z SENSHI NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!.:.

" Wha-"

: NO TIME! DRAG YOUR ASS OF THE BED RIGHT NOW AND GATHER THEM RIGHT NOW! I HAVE DISTURBING NEWS:

" Okay, okay…sheesh…" he grumbled hurried out of the bed to wake up the others first waking up his mate. All of the days…

…………………………………

On newly replanetized ( I made up that word myself! Aren't you proud of me?) planet Vegetasei everything was in chaotic state. One moment they were in Hell and next POOF they were alive, they had their planet back and they didn't know what the heck was going on, though they didn't complain. Much.

King Vegeta strode into the military room where every transmitting devices and holoscreens were located.

" **Vaadin saada tietää tällä punaisella minuutilla mitä helvettiä täällä oikein on meneillään!**" (**I demand to know whatta hell is going on this red minute!**) he bellowed severly pissed off. Not that he didn't appreciate bringing him and his planet and people back...but he still wanted to know what the heck's going on! He's the King for heaven's sake!

" **Sen mekin tahtoisimme tietää, Teidän majesteettinne! Me emme tiedä!**(**That's what we'd like to know too your Majesty! We don't know!)** The female Saiyajin in front of the holoscreen cried out afraid of the Ou's temper and possible and unwarned death sentence in three milliseconds.

" No ottakaa selville! NYT!"(**Well find out! NOW!**)

…………………………………

**A/N:** Okay that was for the first chapter! Sorry for the Finnish. I'll stop of you want me to... Hope you to review! What are the consequences! Who was the person who wished them back? Find out in the next chapter!

See you in the next chapter where the Z senshi find out ( sudden error in font displayer )……………..!

….But only if you review….

.…and the appearing rate of the next chapter(s) depend on the amount of reviews…..

**JA NE MINNA-SAN!**


	2. Abducted from the school! Videl to the p...

Gohan was leaning back in his chair, biting absently the end of his pencil obvious to Videl's murderous staring. The lecture was absolutely boring. He had learned about this stuff when he was ten for Dende's sake! And he couldn't stop thinking about that strange sensation ten minutes ago. Like a tremor running through the air from the deepest corner of the space…

He continued chewing his pencil in thought and tightened his tail around his waist. The tremor felt like there was suddenly more _chi_ in the universe in general and-

BANG 

The door was slammed violently to the wall almost dropping off its hinges. Gohan crashed on his back with a yelp. The students jumped startled and the teacher was ready to yell at the unfortunate soul who dared to come in banging his classroom's door like that! This all happened in second.

" GOHAN PACK YOUR THINGS! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" a man zipped in the classroom. He was dressed in blue gi and boots, and what everybody alost immediately noticed he was nearly carbon copy of Gohan. Or was it maube otherway around? On the floor Gohan groaned. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Another gig of world saving he assumed rubbing the back of his spiky hair. Well, it had been way too long peaceful around Earth…namely two months since Majin Buu...A shadow fell on him

" Whatta fuck are you doing, brat!" the man with black spiky hair and in blue _gi_ shouted at Gohan and the students stared. The teacher was fuming. How that man dared...

" Anyway…let's go, brat!" the man said grabbing Gohan's wrist and beginning to drag him off to the student's amusement and horror pretty much ignoring everything else. His day was already ruined, anyway, by ablue cat-fish god and he just wanted to get this shit out of the day order.

" Wait a second Mr…" the male teacher screamed enraged, slamming the map stick on the table, profusely breaking it in two. The man turned and glared irritated.

" Mr. Son." Goku said.

" Mr. Son…in which right you drag my student off in middle of the class and barge in here like kid into a candy store with rich, easily manipulated aunt!" The teacher said calmly authority dribbling from his voice. All he got was a blank stare.

" I'm his father, we have a little family crisis going on right now and I could care less about your door. Or class. Or the peace I disturbed. Or the whole...never mind. We're going." Goku replied changed his grip on Gohan to a headlock since the teenager was trying to wriggle away.

" Dad…mind letting me go…!" Gohan asked but was ignored.

" But that still don't give you the right to terrorize your son's education!" The tech yelled putting up his last trump card and getting himself almost blasted by Goku.

" You're a bit of an asshole, aren't you?" the full-blooded Saiyajin said calmly said and zipped off the door dragging Gohan with him, who had lost all the hope for being let go, leaving the room in silence and being spared, if he was still kicking after the up-coming threat, from certain Videl Satan's death glare and cross-interrogation. Not that the glare bothered him. He'd been getting the end of his mother's, father's, Bulma's, Vegeta's death glare his whole life and damn! He even glared himself at people occasionally and probably could stare her under the table anytime if he wanted. Heavens thank for his Saiya-jin heritage.

But when Videl glared...well... his very primitive male Saiya-jin side threatened to surface...

The door shut loudly and the students stared. Was the-class-nerd-Gohan just kidnapped or what?

Videl's eyes narrowed dangerously. That man...she'd seen him somewhere before. And if she really thought about it, the name almost sounded familiar... So that was Gohan's father, huh? After all she had expected his father to be geeky nerd like him with glasses and business suit... But what she got? A man dressed in gi with fighters physique!

Videl glanced around the classroom. The students were talking about the weird man and the tachers was still fuming about the rudeness and now-days parents... It was still half an hour left of the lesson so... Oh whatta Heck! She was Videl Satan! A daughter of a man who had beaten Cell and Majin Buu! (--;)

" Excuse me! Gotta go! An emergency!" she screamed and tore out of the classroom, startling everyone.

" Funny," Erasa frowned. " I didn't hear her watch beep..."

" Nah...don't bother. We were talking and didn't just hear it. No biggie!" Sharpner yawned and began dozing off again. Erasa rolled her eyes and began happily chatting with none in particular.

Videl run out of the school, to the parking lot. They couldn't be that far away! She whipped around trying to locate the weird father-son duo with no luck. She only saw two yellow, fresh trails of the turbo jet in the sky, fading quickly. Funny, she didn't remember hearing one pass by...

Now where she could find those two. Gohan had secrets, that screamed to be exposed and she suspected his father even more... Where did Gohan live again? Ah! Capsule Corporation... The fiery girl had no idea what business Gohan might have there, but what now counted was the knowledge where he possibly was heading...

Videl searched for capsule in her pocket. Finding it, she popped it on the ground and soon her trust-worthy capsule copter emerged from the smoke. She hopped in and headed for the famous or rather infamous, there was always something weird going, like unexplainable exlosions, on and rumor was that Bulma Briefs's husband had been a serial killer and he was an alien. But those were only rumors...

Hell! Next they're gonna claim a bunch of super-strong aliens live there...Videl thought dryly and sped up, zooming forwards like a bullet. Just wait Gohan...Just wait...

The Z senshi gathered in the spacious living room of CC compound abruptly sneezed violently. Goku and Gohan sneezed in middle of flying; Gohan twice.

That's funny...Saiya-jins don't get sick...the half-breed thought and flinged the thought to the back of his mind.

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will make up to it! See ya!


	3. Ooh, pretty light

Thank you for all who reviewed! It means a lot to me! ( Is there any writer who doesn't love reviews!)This chapter is longer than the previous so enjoy! And Ki Rae; I had something like that in my mind so I hope you like how I make it come out. Read on and review!

**Note: I made a slight mistake in previous chapter. I said Gohan was a demi-Saiya-jin. When ChiChi wished to be a Saiya-jin it also affected Gohan's human genes coming from ChiChi's side thus making him a full-blooded Saiya-jin. So Gohan's pure blooded in this fic, ok?**

Gohan landed with a soft thud on the Capsule Corporation yard, couple of meters behind his cranky father. He recalled foggily his sire saying something about 'taking a day off...' A fine off-day this turned out to be, Gohan chuckled little smugly. Hey, he was a nice boy but he was still a Saiya-jin, so being a mini-asshole was allowed, wasn't it? He half-ran in behind his father. Something in his gut told him that this was strongly related to that weird sensation only fifteen minutes ago.

Absentmindedly he began counting the possibilities of new enemy type, strategies and injuries that could be received during this ordeal. A habit developed unconsciously, mind you. Gohan grimaced. No doubt the other senshi were running the same thought through their own minds at the moment as well.

...And what possibly he could ever tell Videl so she'd swallow it without suspicions. Wait! She always suspected no matter what and why he was even thinking this. It wasn't like they couldn't wipe the memory of the Earthlings for the umpteenth time... frowning he concentrated on Videl's _chi._ No really reason, you know. Just to check so she didn't jump behind a couch or something like that. Nuhhuh. He wasn't really checking on her _chi_ just to fell it... right? ...It was currently moving with quite speed and Gohan guessed she was again alerted to serve justice. He almost automatically turned to Super Saiya-jin and almost took airbone to go and help her as a Golden Fighter.

He slapped his head. Oh shit! This wasn't good! He was becoming automatic... he needed more training.

" Gohan! You coming or not or are you going to fly to that Idiot's daughter?" Goku smirked from the door and Gohan gave a half-smirk and pout.

He walked in to see everyone gathered in the living room. Goku and Vegeta both cranky but somewhat eager, Bulma and ChiChi slightly nervous. The women hadn't despite their training and being turned into Saiya-jins over a decade ago, taken part that much in real death-live fights, but their experience was growing. Goten and Trunks, the spawns of Hell as was so affectionately dubbed by Z senshi, were chattering unconcerned. A new foe that couldn't be more harder to defeat than Majin Buu, so this was what they supposed was a 'piece of cake with cherry on top.' The Chestnuts were just lounging around and Yamcha and Tien and Chaozu just came in from the other entrance.

" Finally, Kakarott spawn I!" Vegeta growled and agilely pushed himself off the wall, in akimbo, stalking in middle of the room. " So whatta hell's going on!" he demanded. None said anything as everybody's eyes shifted on Goku. In situation like this, there was no room for bantering or stupid questions or for small talk whatsoever. The other full-blooded Saiya-jin rose up, wearing the semi-expression of his battle scowl.

" I haven't got the slightest clue yet. That's why were here. To find out. Master Kaiou-sama?" he called looking upwards and the others followed his gaze. They waited anxiously.

A minute passed... another...and another... Vegeta received a tick on his left eye corner... another... Gohan rose an eyebrow... seconds crawled by...

" Uhm... Kaiou-sama? You there!" Goku asked again irritated, feeling incredibly stupid at the moment.

: GOOOKKUUUUU? YOUR SAIYA-JIN ASS DECIDED TO FINALLY COME! WHAT THE FUCK TOOK SO LONG? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY MINUTES, ALMOST! AND IN THIS CASE TIME IS UNIVERSE: the ever giddy god's voice boomed thru the living room making acute alien ears ring. God how everybody just itched to start a yelling contest with the over seer of the Northern Quadrant... Everybody was rolling eyes and making faces.

" Time is Universe?" Gohan repeated baffled.

: YES YES YES FOR KAMI'S SAKE YES: Master Kaiou went on with his frantic soap-opera scene then magically calming down, regaining his godly cool and composure. : Yes. Twenty minutes ago something drastic happened and it's too much for the Universe to bear. The tremor you felt was one side effect of it. You see, the Universe has a certain amount of _chi_ which consist of planets, stars and galaxies and the space itself. It has it's natural ways of keeping itself in balance so there always the same amount of _chi_ everywhere. Now this balance is disturbed.:

" But... how? How it can just suddenly change? And what about us? I mean doesn't our _chi _count on anything?" Bulma asked in return, frowning. Long ago had her physics and biology lessons gone to the Hell due being introduced to such thing as _chi_ and even more went to join the supposed knowledge already residing in Hell.

: No. Living beings energy is in the different section and it doesn't have anything to with the Universe's ancient _chi_. The Grand _Chi,_ as it's called, is abiotic, non-living things. To put in short; it's the same energy as in Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb for dubbies) which is why the attack is so effective and takes so much time to charge because the energy is different and channels differently. Besides the living beings _chi_ has unlimited limits it doesn't affect the Universe. It's not tied to it like the Grand _Chi._

And now the thing is... that someone used Namek Dragonball's to wish back a planet which increased the Grand _Chi _which threw the balance off, you realize it's really sensitive and fragile, and now the Universe carries too much energy and it's kinda cracking apart... hehee... :

The dead silence ensued and not even the most usual background effects such as cricketing didn't dare to even consider. The stony and murderous faces of the CC living room occupants were enough to scare crap out of evil Kid Majin Buu.

" AND WHATTA HELL YOU THINK WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Vegeta screamed. If he ever got his hands on that unfortunate soul who had done this deed... he'd... SENSORED. NO RATINGS IN THE WORLD COULD EVER BE ENOUGH 

" My thoughts exactly." pointed ChiChi and Kuririn in unison. How's that they always managed to, or Master Kaiou managed to egt them into situations like these. Gohan sighed in relief and dread. In relief he was going to die and didn't have to face the wrath of certain feisty tempered Videl or attempt any explanations. Dread: they were going to die again and how they could possibly ever even try to pull something like this. Saving Universe; sure! Easy job! Saving Universe when it's crumbling around you; come again? You want me to do what!

Not a chance in Hell!

: Now you didn't give me a chance to explain: the annoyed deity screamed. : The energy cracks the Universe and it feeds on negative _Chi_ and it creates creatures which are gonna destroy the Universe. So all you have to do is to kill off those monsters born from the _chi_ overload. Simple, huh:

" Oh..." the Z senshi said in unison, completely relaxed now and you could say almost happy. This was going to be good ol' kick-the-bad-guy-ass fight after all!

On planet Vegetasei, beyond some twists and turns of the time-space continuum which caused the time flow differently in other places depending on the amount of the atomic mass at times; so planet Vegetasei was a week ahead from our heroes who were still in the moment A) 'twenty minutes after the wish' when the Saiya-jin planet was in time B) ' precisely a week after the wish', but the time was still relative and it always was in the same moment, going faster or slower when needed without affecting or to be noticed by the living realm. ( Confused? Read it couple of times and it will start making sense.) So, now in time B), in front of the King Vegeta, sat kneeling the mohawked Saiya-jin who had wished the planet back. The throne room was decorated for the party occasion when Karifurauu, the savior of Saiya-jin race, was promoted to Super Elite status.

" **Rise Karifurauu. And take this honor medal for your services.**" the King announced happily, he was still giddy about living, as the crowd cheered and hooted and threw _chi_ blasts around. Karifurauu rose gracefully, nodding respectfully to the King and his advisors.

" **My King, I still have some hopeful and good news. From reliable sources I've found out that your son is still alive with couple of surviving Saiya-jins.**"

The whole big throne room ceased every move and sound as everybody was beyond shocked. Their prince had survived all these years! The great hall suddenly burst with sound and cheering so loud it was hurting their own ears.

The King was almost crying. His son was alive after all these years! And his race was getting another chance! Oh joy...

'" ** I'm sure when we find him or when he finds us, he'll thank you and make your first subordinate and praise your courage as we do!**" the king said proudly and made a little hand sign to continue/start the partying.

" **I'm sure he will and I'm happy.**" Karifurauu declared smugly but warmly. Ah! It was good to be with his own people for the first time...

Videl's eyes met the great yellow dome of the CC in the horizon and she decided to land. She maneuvered her vehicle down, hopped out and re-capsulized it. No need to take any risks. Sometimes she swore Gohan heard her coming from a mile away and it obviously ran in family, so no need to alert super-hearing people with her copter. She strutted forwards with a scowl, making passers-by jump out of her way like lightning bolts.

There was something wrong with Son Gohan in general and she was going to find out what. The CC building came into view and Videl hastened her pace to run. Okay, this was the plan. She'd rush in and demand whatta hell was going on and got her answers from both son and father. They would have no chance escape. This was mystery was equal to solved. She smirked and rushed inside the front gate and headed for the front door. She would have her answers now!

:... so basically I'll teleport you there where the abominations are breeding and being born right now and the Goku you'll teleport everyone back thru planets, k: Mster Kaiou explained to everyone. This mission required everybody's help. : Ready: he asked and Z gang nodded and prepared mentally for the transmission to the other end of the Galaxy.

The white light engulfed the room and the door surprisingly banged open and a enraged female specimen ran in.

" SON GOHAN! I' WILL REVEAL YOUR- THE FUCK?" Videl was blinded by the odd light. Her body felt oddly weightless as she was sucked thru some kind of filter... she screamed.

" Oh fuck..." she could hear Gohan's voice whine as everything went black.

**A/N:** Oh hooray! The stage is set! Review! And suggestions are welcome! Ja ne!


	4. Before the Battle Short filler

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long… I needed to plan my other stories too. This is a short filler chapter to get my inspiration for this story running again. Onwards and thanks a million billion for reviews!

Chapter 4 – Before the battle

Gohan cursed profusely at the girl laying unconscious at the groups feet. Why just now? Did she have to put her cute little nose to everyone's business? Now she was out cold in middle of outer space, in front of a huge rift between dimension that would surely rip the known world apart, the huge Chi shock too much for her fragile body…

Goten and Trunks were looking around in childish awe. The sky was dark purple and it was split in two by a red streak that seemed to slithers around and gaining a tint of black to it. The landscape was barren and grey so far as you could see. " Sugoi…" they exclaimed.

" Damn!" Gohan exclaimed.

" Huh?" exclaimed the Z senshi.

" Son? You okay?" Goku asked from Gohan horrified, pale face. Gohan just nodded mutely staring almost unhappily at Videl laying on the rocky soil of some odd planet, so helpless… Not that he cared; it was only his opinion on the matter… and… The Z senshi watched with interest as seconds ticked by.

" Oh enough of the drama queen!" Vegeta spat finally hitting Gohan to the ground with sloppy right hook. Groggily standing up Gohan smiled weakly.

" Thanks Vegeta. I needed that."

" Yeah whatever…"

The group cocked an eyebrow at this. Goku shook his head at his son as ChiChi and Bulma began planning the wedding as in silent agreement.

HEY! GROUP Z! HURRY UP AND TAKE CARE OF THOSE THINGS ALREADY! rang the irritated voice of Kaiou-sama sounding hysteric.

" Uh gladly Kaiou-sama… but…uh... Kaiou-sama, we have a problem." Kuririn answered uncertainly. " You see this crazy girl barged in when the teleport activated and she's here with us and being at pathetic human Chi level she pretty much in way and a hindrance.

DEAL WITH IT! The sound of the receiver being violently slammed down was heard. Kaiou-sama just couldn't so anything with lame jokes, could he?

Sighing in unison the Z senshi prepared for the new not-so-much-threat. Tuning their senses to foreign powerlevels the powered up slightly and took their stances. Kuririn, Goku, Yamcha, Gohan and Goten's stances were nearly identical, proclaiming loudly the Kamesen-ryu style.

" Gohan! Take care of what-was-that-afro-freak's-daughter's-name-again!" ChiChi ordered her son, crouching her stance tighter.

" It's Videl, mom! Why! I wanna kick some freaky ass too!" Gohan argued and glanced at Videl.

" Do as your mother says, brat." Goku smirked, " You wouldn't want any of those bastards eating her… severing her limbs as the blood---"

" I'll do it!" Gohan bellowed to the amusement of the others. It wouldn't be that far away when this Videl, would be joining their little inner circle. They all wondered how she'd take the subject of The Hunt, where she was the object when the time came…

Damn it! It was because of the nosy female he was missing the fun. He knew Videl could be a pest but not quite this much of a pest. She just beat Goten and Trunks by a clear mile! Gathering her to his string arms he flew little farther away from the others as the army of freakiest things he'd ever seen …oh scratch that… he'd seen Frieza alright, the second freakiest things started spawning from the crack in the sky.

Well… He would keep Videl safe form all the harm and if she woke up seeing those creature he'd be there for her security and… A sudden thought entered his normally so organized mind. What if she woke up! Would he able to protect himself from the harm?

" Uhn…" the girl in his lap stirred ever so slightly and wriggled a little.

" Uh oh…" Gohan gulped loudly.

000000

**A/N:** Here's for this chapter. Sorry it's short but no can do! And there will be a very good explanation for Gohan's weird/stupid behaviour! Review kudasai!

JA MATA!


	5. The truth about you

**A/N:** Uh… hi? Sorry this took so long... oh whatta heck... I'm not sorry for the crime I didn't commit! It's not my fault if my computer game addicted brothers killed my laptop by loading the oddest games and things from Internet because my laptop is the best one in our house and now it's all messed up... it's fucking my laptop, not theirs! Sheesh...

For **crashtestdummy** and **SSJ3MysticGohan;** that kind of reviews you guys sent, are what I really appreciate. Honest opinion and guts to say it! Thank you! I had something similar in mind, already. This will get better I promise! I admit this fic is far from my usual writing ability and level, but I was being lazy about this fic, but that thing is fixed from now on. Read on!

000000

Chapter 5 – The truth about you

The battle raged on and the Z senshi was enjoying themselves greatly. It wasn't everyday that you met a threat to the universe and they are pathetically weaker than you. It was fun have it just once other way around. Occasional cheers and chides from Kaiou-sama rang thru everybody's head, making them grunt in annoyance at the blue god's intervence.

Gohan sat idly, his eyes on Videls form near him, and blasted green icky monster to pieces from afar. One tried smartly to avoid but was too slowl for the Saiya-jin reflexes. The smoking body fell onto the rockly ground with a sickening squirting sound and disintegrated into dust almost right after. Gohan sighed and shook his head. This really wasn't his day.

Videl gave a little grunt and she opened her eyes and peered at Gohan who was looking for exchange to another direction. He seemed to be frowning about something and Videls foggy mind didn't quite first place what had happened, why Gohan was there and where she was. _Oh yeah... the bright light and mysterious assembly at Casule Corporation..._

What was that thing anyway? She yawned silently, quite comfortable watching Gohan's face and being from her laing positition. Well, she'd find out anyway, she was the very daughter of Satan Hercule! Nothing was impossible for her and none denied anything from her anyhow. A vague picture of flying monsters and balls of light varying in color, soaring around wildly and blowing up things, rouse from the depths of her mind and Videl shrgged it off as a crazy dream.

She rouse into sitting position, still dizzy. " Hey Gohan. What's going on?" she demanded as usual and Gohan turned around seemingly unhappy and glaring at her. He had known for a while that she was awake, but at the moment he didn't want anything to do with her. " You know, I had this strange dream... there were flying monsters and some kind of soldiers you know... you don't happen to know anyhitng about it?" she continued, her gaze boldly demanding for answer.

Gohan's face stayed blank. If she'd just look around and break her focused line of vision, like a good martial artist always should after waking up like that, she have half of her answer. " No. Why would I know anything about it?" he stated sarcastically. " How did the monster look like?"

Videl looked at him weirdly. What was up with Gohan? " Well, odd enough, they were excatly like that one over there..." she pointed at one grey creature speeding at them, a ki blast growing in its taloned hand nonchalantly. Then Videl froze and screamed so loud that Gohan's ear drums almost burst. Cursing, he raised his hand and shot a pale blue colored ball of ki at the creature and it exploded and fell out of the sky right in front of them.

" Tha... Tha... Tha... THAT!" Videl pointed furiously at the thing as it oliterated itself back to where it belonged.

" Oh? That? Monster born from the overload of the Grand Chi of the Universe, which is very delicate, and it was sent here to either destroy the Universe from the unneeded Chi or it has to be killed in order this to happen." Gohan said calmly still regarding her coldly. Videl sat there eyes wide with slack jaw an disbelief etched on her face. Gohna note this expression suited her much better than the angry and spoiled brat's scowl she wore normally. If she'd just smile more...

Her face turned into one of anger in a split second. _From nice to raging bull in 0.02 seconds. That has to be a credit of some sort..._Gohan thought biiterly as he readied himself. This time he woulnd't back down, smile and apologize her for the crime he didn't commit. Did she know what a bitch she was? Didn't she get it that people had secrets they didn't want other to know and they had the right to keep them as secrets? Did she realize that people actually had privacy she shouldn't invade and people could say no to her? Obviously no.

" SON GOHAN! NOW TELL ME, WHAT THE FUCK IN LUCIFER'S RED HELL IS GOING ON! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Videl screeched rising to her feet agilely and Gohan's black eyes hardened into black orbs of ice.

" Why should I? This matter is none of your concern and you shouldn't be here in the first place." His word cut like whip and she actually took a tiny step back, her face the very epitome of shell-shocked. Wait a minute... who was Son Gohan telling her, Videl Satan, to back off?"

" Now listen to me you jerk---"

" No. You listen to me, Videl! Did you know that you just can't barge in like that? Huh?" he asked sharply, rising his powerlevel unconsciously.

" What! You pig! I'm Satan Videl and I work as po---"

" Oh yes you're Satan Videl and you may help police, but you know what!" Gohan took a step closer, but Videl stood firmly her ground, though shaking a little.

" What!" she spat poisonously, glaring back, daring him to defy her will and authority.

" You are the damn biggest bitch in town! You and your fucking nose are in everybody's business! Always! Did you now that people have a thing called privacy that shuld be respected when they wish so? They have secrets they wish not the others to know! You fucking life purpose seems to make people life a living Hell, which would be nice place comparison to that what you make people feel! What! You've been a thorn on my side since I started the damn high school, wench! You have no respect for people in person, you're bitchy, bossy and the most spoilt brat I've ever seen! Hell, you make Frieza look like a start student and humble persona at everything he ever did! To tell you the truth! None would give shit of you, if it weren't for you bastard fraud of a father. You! You're nothing! None really likes you, they like your father for what he claimed to have done! I don't fucking now why I'm even keeping you alive... You have evrybody eating form your hand, but not me! You think your so cool and popular! You think you are something when you in reality are not! And I've been nice to you way too long! I''ve backed off too long! I've fucking tolerated you, and your so-called curiosity too much! You just crossed the fucking line, this is the last straw!" Gohan ranted on, repeating himself and messing up his meaning and words in the emotional fallout he was experiencing.

Gohan couldn't deny he was attracted to her but she had just went too far this time. It wasn't the first time she had barged in like this, in shops, ice cream parlors practically everywhere. He had thought Capsule Corpration actually could serve as some kind of have for him, but boy was he wrong.

Videl stared open-mouthed, for once her temper refusing to kikc in to defend her. None had talked to her like this since ever. Even as a child her father had been known in some circles and she had been flooded with friends for her fathers fame and name. The real boost in popularity had been given to him at Cell Games and everybody loved them. Her life had continued happily, until her mother died in a car crash. She got over it quickly enough back then.

Videl closed her mouth and opened it again, but no words came out. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the senshi had finished the battle, and were now standing little off, listening with little interest and curiosity. They held no particular respect for the Satan girl and pity was closest and mostly positive feeling they had for her. It really wasn't her fault that her father was an asshole and had let the power and popularity go to his and his daughters heads.

" Videl, I really loathe you, but I can't say I hate you either. But I feel pity for you. You're blind for the reality and living in a lie that your father set up." Gohan continued, now calmer, actually some warmth and symphaty for her entering his coal black eyes.

Videl still couldn't move. She denied it all! She was one of the nicest people around! ... Or was she? The doubt that now gnawed her mind was already driving her nuts and she was sure she'd start crying soon. The sweet, humble Gohan had yelled to her, said all those mean things... She looked quietly around and saw a group of people watching her intently. Some of them smirking, some of them pitying her. Only few gazes were blank, non caring. She recognized one of them as Gohan's father.

Goku and ChiChi surveyed Videl with critical eyes. It was clear right from the start, that Gohan would bond with the girls, eventually. Gohan's weid and panicked behaviour at her presence and his tolerance of all of her doings and whims told the tale more clear than the sun. But there was a job to do. Her attitude certainly needed to be fixed and she needed to know the truth of everything. Otherwise, she was an excellent choice.

/ I'm not really sure what to think of her./ ChiChi spoke through their bond to Goku. / She'd make an excellent mate for a Saiya-jin, but she is that Satan's daughter.../ she scowled.

/ They'll work out, somehow. Just look at Bulma and Vegeta, they're fine. The most un likely couple in all history and they turned out fine./ Goku pointed out, smirking. They turned to look at Bulma and Vegeta who were bickering about something pointless. Bulma was throwing rocks at him while he taunted her for having a bad aim. Goku and ChiChi sweatdropped.

/ We'll just have to teach her where she goes wrong./ Goku thought to her and she smirked.

/ Definitely. I'm going to give her a cold shoulder as long as possible and when she's better and can become Gohan's mate and I'll get my grandchildren. She really has to work for my approvance/ she announced and Goku gave out a little laugh. Poor Videl... she was going to have the heardest time of her life!

Videl had finally found her tongue under the scrutinizing gazes of the Z fighters. " I---"

You're done! Excellent! Master Kaious voice rang out, making Videl jump and look around who was talking, in fright. She saw none doing it.

"You dared to doubt us?" Vegeta growled out, gazing upwards like he could see the blue catfish. " And there's one thing I want to know, Kaiou-sama, what was the exact casue of the overload in the Grand Chi?"

That? Oh, somebody just used the Namekusei's dragonballs and wished back planet Vegetasei and all Saiya-jins. You know how much that planet adds to the Grand Chi? A quite a lont since Saiya-jins are rowdy folk and the planet must be able to handle a lot of conflicts and happenings... Everybody minus Videl had gone deaf and numb at the words 'wished Vegetasei and all Saiya-jins back'.

" Not a snowball's chance in hell..." Vegeta whispered.

" Planet Vegetasei and Saiya-jins are all back!" Erupted simultaneously from all of them. They began cheering and jumping around doing somersaults and other fancy acrobatic moves in happiness. This was another andventure for them! They had all been curious how the long destroyed planet had been and looked like and now they got their chance! Videl looked afar the happy group hugging and hitting each other in pure joy and she was forced to realize that she had stumbled into a world of Son Gohan that gave a fuck about her fame and her and she was unwelcome outsider to it.

...and you wouldn't guess how hard it is to... Hey! Is anybody listening to me? Hello?

"When I get my hands on that bastard that nearly killed us all..." Vegeta balled his fists in anger. The fight had been fun, but an annoyance to him for there was too much on stake, the whole universes existence. What if it hadn't been for them nd what if Master Kaiou-sama hadn't been as poised and watchful? BANG! That's what! He was going to strangle the person who did this, even if the one did bring his kingdom and folk back to him, he promised to kill him quickly.

Oh the chances!

000000

**A/N:** I hope this was more decent chapter and closer to my usual level. Hope you enjoyed! Flame, review, criticize... I can take it all! JA MATA! Now this fic is really starting!


	6. Destination: Vegetasei!

**A/N:** Uh…hi? No kill lil' ol' me, please? Took me some time, but I was pretty sick for three weeks, but I'm fine again and having the first free weekend in ages! I promise this chapter will be better than the previous ones. God, they're so full of spelling, grammar and formatting errors… shudders.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep'em coming! I respect honest and helpful opinions/advice/reviews above all! And what's wrong with QuickEdit this time!

**Disclaimer: **Doragonbooru Zetto ga shoyuu suru ja nai… watashi no kanashimi ni… ( I don't own Dragonball Z… to my sadness…)

0000000

Chapter 6 – Destination: Vegetasei!

_Whoa… to think that Vegetasei and Saiyajins are back…_ Gohan thought in stupor as his father slapped him on the back gladly; with enough force to kill average person on the spot, but Gohan barely felt it. He was ecstatic! He may have been only a half-breed originally, but it didn't change the fact that seeing the place where he could have lived and his origins were from wasn't any less exciting.

" My planet…" he heard Vegeta whisper in a voice that sounded suspiciously thick. He raised his head and smirked what could be only described as proud. " To think my planet almost caused destruction of the Universe…" Vegeta grinned madly and began laughing,the others chuckling along him.

" Yeah! You Saiyajins are extremely destructive even when you don't do anything!" Kuririn joked, snickering.

" Watch it…" All the Saiyajins present growled and Kuririn backed off a little, nervously chuckling.

Videl watched with mixed emotions as the group interacted with each other and were joyously celebrating something about vegetables being back with soya something. Standing aside from the group still Gohan's words repeating with irritating echo in her head. Watching the group brought something to surface in her that she had never felt before. Loneliness. As long as she could remember; wherever she went, there had always been people who gladly accepted her into crowd, respected her right away for her fame. But not in this company it seemed. When she the very first time settled her eyes on Son Gohan, she had known he was different, but not exactly this different.

Videl watched on in dismay and felt fear prickling under her skin as the situation sunk fully in. She was actually in space with bunch of what seemed to be Gohan's close relatives and friends (she never expected a nerd like him having lots of good friends and the family relationships he had 'cause in her view nerds didn't have life or gall to have life outside school) on some strange planet killing weird creepy creatures and talking something about Chi overload that almost had caused Armageddon of some sort. Mysterious voices were speaking from thin air and everybody else seemed to know whatta fuck was going on, expect for her. She didn't like it. Being outside 'the crowd' whatever it was at time wasn't sometime Videl was used to.

_I can't believe this is bothering me this much!_ She thought bitterly as Gohan's tirade once again invaded her mind. She wasn't a bitch in the least! She huffed.

WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME AT ONCE! Kaiou-sama's voice rang making the sensitive Saiyajin ears ring. Thank you… Now what are you going to do now about this, hmh?

" Uhm… what are we supposed to do?" Goku asked with sweatdrop falling down the back of his head.

I don't know! That's why I'm asking you! I need to call an assembly about all this. Dai Kaiou and my colleagues should whip up something? You hear me that! Whip up something… pfff… heheeee….snort. Ahem… Do whatever you want I need to go discuss this event. And the blue catfish god cut the line off, leaving the baffled group Z to fend off on their own.

" You know I've always wanted to know how my original homeplanet was…." Goku started smirking widely.

"… He said to do whatever we wanted…" Gohan continued, mirroring his expression perfectly.

" … I haven't still gotten my revenge on my old man for starting the whole mambo jambo with Frieza…" Vegeta looked thoughtfully evil.

" We'd gotta see our grandpa's!" Goten and Trunks yelled. They were absolutely excited about the whole thing! More people to pull pranks on and adventures to have. The rest of the group were also smiling innocently. Trip to Vegetasei would be surely something. Videl inched little away from the suddenly creepily smiling group.

" I think we have a place to visit, guys!" Vegeta grinned evilly.

" Yeah, but, er, what are we going to about her?" Bulma asked sceptically, pointing at Videl's direction and the group's attention turned to the tomboy girl standing little away from them. Videl gulped at the sudden attention and the regarding looks she was receiving. Slowly, the thoughtful silence was broken by Gohan.

" I think we have to take her with us."

" Take a weak girl to a planet full of Saiyajin where the gravity is ten times that of Earth? Why not? When a Saiyajin even sneezes in her direction she'll be dead." Vegeta jeered loudly and Videl began fuming in anger. Who was he to day she was weak? " Or do you plan on taking care of her yourself? Eh, Gohan?"

" I'll keep her out of the harms way. I'll take care of her." Gohan stated coolly and strongly, casting one of his looks at her direction and four faces lit up in smirks at the statement.

" Mom, Dad… Bulma, Vegeta…WIPE THOSE SMIRKS OFF, PLEASE!" Gohan erupted, " I'll take care of her, but not in that way!"

Videl blushed furiously at what the adults were implicating and glared hotly. Never in thousand years… She glanced at Gohan's handsome face,still blushing. Correction, never in hundred years…

" Sure son…" Goku smiled and the turned to Vegeta, serious. " Is there anything we should know about Vegetasei before we go there. Personally, I don't that much about our culture, customs and ways. I can speak Saiyagon just fine, but what about Kuririn and Juuhachi? How should we prepare? And still. What about the Satan girl?"

Vegeta scowled and the sighed. " Kakarott has a point. I don't remember that well myself either, but guess there are some things you should know about. Tell that girl come over here." Vegeta growled annoyed, sitting down on the barren land as the others followed in suit. Gohan motioned Videl to come closer to sit with them. She complied hesitantly and sat between Gohan and the blonde haired, icy-eyed woman, her nerves taut. She was sure this would be one of her life's most memorable events and she had a hunch she'd find almost everything about Gohan and his family she had always wanted to know.

Vegeta fixated his cold obsidian glare on her and she shrunk back, feeling herself small and helpless in front of a vicious predator. " First off, girl," his voice lashed like a burning whip, " what you're about to hear now, never leaves your mouth afterwards in any circumstances you're dead and I won't hesitate to commit world wide genocide!" Bulma swatted him on the head telling him not to make bad jokes. Videl nodded feeling little braver and even more anxious what she was about to be told.

" Woman…" Vegeta warned.

" I just love when you talk dirty, but tell us the fact: NOW!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta growled in surrender, continuing.

" First and the most important fact: we're not humans. Expect for the blondie and the shortie here, all of us are part of the nearly extinct race called Saiyajins, living on planet Vegetasei. Got that part?" Videl nodded dumbstruck, her jaw hanging open. Vegeta grunted and proceeded to tell about Saiyajin history with Frieza and how they had arrived in Earth, but of course, the heavily modified version of it, leaving for example Super Saiyajin transformation out completely. The girl wasn't yet trustworthy enough.

Videl listened barely registering what she was hearing and kept glancing between the Z senshi members, but mostly Gohan. His black eyes seemed to tell her you wanted to know, now live with the consequences. As the story progressed Videl wasn't sure she wanted to know. Her sweet, er, the generally sweet Gohan was a part of bloodthirsty, battle-crazy, alien warrior race. Vegeta finished and everybody waited for her reaction.

Gohan spoke up quietly: " You see why I wanted to keep this as a secret, don't you?"

Videl felt small shivers of shame cover her body for the very first time and she lowered her gray/blue/purple eyes to the ground. " I… I don't know what to say… I'm shocked, but it kinda isn't that shocking…" she managed a weak smile, " I always anyway thought Gohan was sometimes from Saturn." Eveyone chuckled as Gohan glared.

" Hey! Don't compare me to those idiotic Saturnian worms! They have barely started evolution due the planet's harsh conditions!" he exclaimed and Videl froze in shock. He was kidding, right?

" You mean…!"

" Yep." He snorted back and everyone burst out laughing as Videl went whiter than white sheet after bleaching. This getting too much to bear. Her safe and familiar exploding temper was not co-operating and saving her from this all as it usually would have.

" Feh… weak human female… Also remember that the gravitational pull is much stronger and every single living being on the planet can fight; from the smallest toddler to oldest elder."

" Didn't you mention earlier it'd be ten times Earth's…" Videl asked incredulously as Vegeta cast at her irritated look, demanding explanation. He was eager to see his ruby planet again and this girl was hindering things greatly.

" A human body can stand up 7 G (true fact!) before it can't handle the pressure!" Videl bellowed scared. They obviously were going to drag her with them to Vegetasei whether she wanted or not and she had already decided she hated them for it.

" Deal with it!" Vegeta grunted, before his mouth formed a very scary smirk. " And also remember everyone: personally I like to call them the three F's. We Saiyajins are very know for three things: Food, Fighting and Fuc- OW! WOMAN!"

" DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE IN FORNT OF CHILDREN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Bulma shrieked pointing at very confused Goten and Trunks.

" WOMAN SHUT YOUR BITCHING AND GO-"

" DON'T DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE, MISTER!"

And it went on. Videl stared eyes wide and the looked at Gohan asking was it always like this. Gohan nodded, smirking. Then his expression changed to one of realization. _Oh yeah! We forgot to mention about our tails!_

" Oh Videl? One thing." Gohan said and un wound his tail form around his waist, waving it so that Videl surely noticed it. Her eyes got huge as her gaze followed almost mesmerized the to and fro moving, furry brown tail.

" WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! IS THAT A TAIL!" She questioned shrilly feel the blood draining from her face and brains. Z senshi turned to her and all the Saiyajins unwound tails around their waists waving them. Kuririn and Juuhahci watching on in amusement. Saiyajin tails were always source of eternal amusement. Like the time when they had all gotten drunk and Vegeta left his between door… or the time when Dr. Briefs' black cat saw sleeping Vegeta's tail twitching slightly, hanging off the bed, and decided it was a nice plaything. None had ever heard a cat and Vegeta howl so loudly together. Or then there was when he was so angry with Goten and Trunks that he twistedhis tail in agitationinto a painful knot that even scout boy couldn't open and they ended up using Dragonballs…

Videls eyes rolled upwards and she fainted with a thud.

" She's gonna have one hellova problem on Vegetasei if that's her every time reaction to seeing a tail…" Goku marked coolly as Gohan sighed and started shaking her awake.

" I agree…" ChiChi muttered and wound her feminine lithe tail around her waist. Going to Vegetasei had to wait another couple of hours, it seemed.

000000

Hope you liked! I try to updated this one sooner and soon! Next time: Arrival on Vegetasei and King Vegeta's and Bardock'sfirst encounter with craziness called their sons' and Z senshi's normal life. And Videl experiences a moment of closeness with Gohan… kjeh kjeh…I'm so evil… REVIEW, KUDASAI! JA NE!


	7. Meet everlovable King Vegeta!

**Kinoha:** Uhm.. hello? It's been awhile since I last updated this fic, hasn't it? What can I say? I have a bad sense of time? Yeah that must be it... Thanks for Takuma for being honest and sharing her opinions! I respect them (kinda have the same thoughts myself) so let's see what I can do about them, eh? And just to mention... **Read the notes in the beginning of the first chapter! They explain a lot! Thank you!**

If you want to whine about the long periods between updates: tough! This is fic secondary to my other fics and a chapter for 'Accidental Love' overrides a chapter for this fic a big time! This is purely for humour purposes, anyway. No offense.

**Disclaimer:** No dudes and dudettes... NO! I DON'T OWN! Leave me alone! (Cries in the corner in frustration)

000000

**Chapter 7** – Meet King Vegeta!

King Vegeta was facing a problem. A big problem. He paced around in the great throne room, his steps echoing off the grand granite walls. The head of the Saiya-jin society and race was thinking his head off for the solution of the problem. What to do? What to do! Karifurau was standing aside loyally, looking worried. This problem concerned him as well. Ever since wishing back everything, he had been treated like a royal; maybe even better than the prince would have been treated had he been here at the moment.

It wasn't sure if the prince and several other Saiya-jins were still alive, but you shouldn't kill the hope before it has died, went the old Saiya-jin adage: mostly used in the past when a purging mission was going to hell or otherwise really badly wrong. Karifurau hoped it be true this time. If the prince wasn't found soon, he wouldn't get his royal thanks from him and get the favor of him and...

" Karifurau!" King commanded sharply and the other Saiya-jin snapped into attention. His services and advice were needed!

" Yes, Your Majesty!"

" Wipe that dreamy look off your face while I'm trying to solve this dilemma! It makes me feel miserable and irritated!" the King snapped harshly and continued his pacing. The whole planet was waiting for the good news of his son's status and they weren't making that much of progress finding out where he resided...

You see the main problem was they had no idea how to contact Prince Vegeta and deliver him the good tidings where ever he was. Women willing to be his mate right away when he'd arrive were practically flocking the palace gate and invitations for balls and parties for his homecoming had already arrived from the different parts of the kingdom and were wobbling in the huge stack on the King's personal meeting room's table.

Various, hundreds, telecom messages from other planets' leaders and races were overloading the line and local net, while everyone tried to figure out how the Saiya-jins got back in the first place, should they fear for their lives and declare a war or fear for their lives and form an alliance now that Frieza wasn't peskily interrupting their daily life anymore.

The King recalled talking with at least five hundred different Kings, Presidents, Emperors, Leaders, Ministers and other high folk making alliances with them all. He was still too tired from all the war in HFIL with other bad guys to think about war right now. That could come later. Besides, he still had the dilemma of his son to solve...

Tapping his scouter he barked orders. " Bring that third class scientist Bardock here! NOW!" If that man didn't figure out the problem... well, he'd have to find another scientist to kill for a failure...

000000

Videl gripped Gohan's arm with all power her arms could muster, scared out of her wits and angry, she, Videl Angelina Satan, scared of teleporting with three times lightspeed to an alien planet... Nope. This wasn't possible. The Z senshi watched with amusement as Videl continued to kill Gohan's arm. Gohan was looking neutral; not really annoyed, but not happy either.

" Okay... take a good hold guys... for here we go!" Goku exclaimed and placed two fingers to his forehead and the excited group plus one hysterical teenage girl and two hyper and shrieking kids, Goten and Trunks, vanished without a trace.

000000

" What have you come up with, Bardock!" The King demanded as Bardock looked slightly uncomfortable under the King's scrutinizing gaze. How in the hell he was supposed to solve this problem? He'd so much rather be in a bar drinking to his newfound good health with his team mates, not solving a problem caliber half-Vegetasei... He was a scientist alright, but why him! And his visions of future weren't saving him or giving him any hint of what was to happen... he sweated some more.

Karifurau standing aside the throne the King was sitting on smirked. So much for a third class scientist...

" Your Majesty... I believe that the news of our planet being back travels faster than the speed of light and it is bound to reach Prince's acute and royal ears in no time. I ... uhm... Patience seems to be our best asset at the moment?" he rambled nervously. This could get him killed, you know.

" Are you, third class, suggesting that he'll just appear around if he's alive?"

" Uh... yes, my Lord?"

The King's eyes darkened dangerously, his tail slashing and Bardock cringed. Hell, he could face Frieza fearlessly, but this was his own King...

" Meaning that if I just snap my fingers, my son will appear out of thin air!" King Vegeta fumed and snapped his fingers loudly and dejectedly and Bardock could see in the Kings eyes his own impending and early death. He was about to come up with a bad excuse to save his hide when a bright flash blinded them all.

" Whatta hell? Remove this light from my eyes immediately!" King Vegeta yelled, rubbing his eyes furiously.

" Yes, my King!" Karifurauu shouted, eager to please his King and flailed around blindly.

" Well, gee gramps... Relax! It's the first time I've ever instant transmissioned this long distance. Quit whining. We didn't mean it!" Goku said feeling disoriented, a horrible headache pounding in his head from the long jump, making him one grumpy Saiya-jin and then an old man starts bitching about a flash of light...

The light faded away, revealing a group of very different looking people, few of the looking very much like a grown Saiya-jin persons...

King Vegeta, Bardock and Karifurauu stared incredulously at the group which stared just as incredulously right back. The King's sharp eyes immediately found an almost-mirror look alike in the group, his eyes widened.

" Holy shit! It worked! Bardock, you're a genius!" he said gladly and the scientist could only nod dumbly.

The group of weird people exchanged weird looks and Vegeta stepped forwards to stand in front of his father. He was much shorter than King Vegeta, but without doubt Prince Vegeta. Everybody was quiet, waiting for the situations to develop to direction or another. Even Trunks and Goten were quiet and tense, for once patient and waiting.

Videl, feeling like an extremely heavy elephant suffering from asthma, clung on to Gohan's arm, while he supported her, looking around curiously, but silently. Videl watched almost moved how Vegeta went to greet his father. She remembered Gohan telling that Vegeta and his own father, Goku, had been parted from their original families at young ages and had not seen their fathers in over thirty years. She felt happy for the grumpy person Vegeta for getting to meet his father at last, but kept on a stoic face and forgot all about the bone-crushing gravity... It felt nice that Gohan, despite everything, had taken it up to himself to take care of her and she felt a tinge of happiness which was soon changed to utter shock.

_Holy... Vegeta really looks like his father!_ Everyone else was thinking in the unison, staring at King Vegeta, pretty much knowing this meeting wouldn't start out prettily. They were, of course, talking about Vegeta, who had a tendency of being very, very slow to forget.

" Son... Is that you? The King whispered, breaking the inspecting silence. Vegeta nodded curtly.

" Yes, it is me."

" I can't believe it!" King Vegeta said sounding exhilarated.

" Well, I can't believe it either!" Vegeta bellowed and delivered a powerful right hook to the King's stomach. " How could you start that cursed treaty with that lizard freak of a nature! WELL! YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH WITH THAT GENOCIDE-BEND, GENDER-CONFUSED MEGALOMANIAC REPTILE! A PURE HELL, WHILE YOUR LITTLE TRIP IN HFIL WAS A VACATION! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!"

King Vegeta stared in shock. For having his son to burst out at him like that for no reason and from the blow to the stomach. Weakly he managed to open his mouth as his son shook him violently from the collar of his armour. The King felt like his intestines were being mixed up like an orange juice carton.

" Uh, sorry?"

" Sorry is not enough1 Now you listen to me and listen good---" Vegeta ranted and started yelling at his father from the top of his lungs. The King being a Saiya-jin and after all Vegeta's dear father wasn't going to take the crap and began yelling back, angrily. The younger Vegeta was obviously winning. He had many years of practice behind: yelling at Bulma, yelling at the brats, yelling at Kakarott and yelling around for people in general were giving him an unbeatable edge over his older counterpart.

" I knew it," Bulma sighed and held her hand over Trunks' tender ears while ChiChi was doing the same to Goten.( The current topic of conversation between father and son was going like this: P)&!¤#)(?)#¤(?)!(¤?)(½?)¤?)#&! Å)¤#&)(?(&¤½?)?&(?"¤&(?)"8!) The boys squirmed. Wanting to hear what Vegeta was saying to his look alike. It must be something interesting judging by the expressions in the room.

" Uh, Gohan. Help. Please?" Videl squeaked trying in vain to cover her ears. She had heard many types of languages but this was way too much to bear for her. How could two men talk using only curse words but making their points clear, she didn't know.

" What?" Gohan looked baffled for a moment. Was she asking him to cover her ears from the storm of devil's finest poetry? She shouldn't even know Saiya-go in the first place! Not pondering the mystery any longer, he kindly covered her ears. Videl gave a slight smile of gratitude at him. He shrugged and decided to find out about the language thing later after the necessary drama was gotten out of the day order.

The arguing-fighting duo finally made up and shared a handshake which turned to squeezing contest, Vegeta once again winning. Vegeta was just about to turn to the group and represent them to the people in the room. When his father grabbed him and smiled a scary, billion-watt smile.

" Son. Meet the rescuer of the Saiya-jin race! Karifurauu! He's the one that got us all back..." the King lamented as Vegeta's eyes narrowed to small black beads as proudly smiling Saiya-jin male strutted forwards to meet the Prince. This was the man that had caused him and his frie- uh... warrior-comrades-in-arms to drag their behinds to a cruddy planet to kill slipshod creatures? Hell no... Was the guy eve aware what he had almost done? Probably not, but he was going to suffer nonetheless!

" Yes, your majesty. I'm Karifurauu, our saviour, the first class elite of... EEK!" He screamed as Vegeta attacked him mercilessly and the Z group pretty lazily moved to pry the unpredictable prince off the poor Saiya-jin. After that everything would be solved and fine.

Videl watched on in terror. What kind of crazy life Son Gohan had? This couldn't be the book worm she had gotten known to, but at the same time, she was becoming more and more intrigued about him and his family, the fear giving space to curiosity and acceptance. She'd really have to get known to this 'Saiya-jin' Gohan.

And the thought wasn't exactly that repulsing.

000000

**Kinoha:** Well... that was that chapter... I'm feeling lazy right now, but next chapter will be full of Gohan and Videl with little Goten and Trunks -prank... CYA! REVIEW, KUDASAI? You guys are great! Hope you enjoyed my attempt in this chapter!


	8. Videl, the frozen pizza? Not?

**A/N:** Hello again! Why I've been gone with his story? Just call it common laziness and me being a bungler... Here's the Videl/Gohan I promised you guys! Enjoy! Thanks billions for reviews, folks! Sorry, I couldn't include the Goten and Trunks' prank on this, but just wait for the next chapter...(evil smile)

**Disclaimer:** ( Yelling into her mobile ) Whatta heck ya mean I still don't have rights on DBZ? I didn't hire you to fiddle your thumbs, y'know, but to get those rights! ( throws the phone away ) Blasted, no-good, excuse of a lawyer... I STILL DON'T OWN!

000000

**Chapter 8 –** Settling in (to the horror of the palace staff...)

The evening had fallen quickly as Vegetasei twin suns set in splendor of amazing colors varying from darkest purple to palest pink and yellow. The temperature dropped fast and the chilly night wind caressed the palace walls, with cold touch. Videl sat in the balcony edge, watching intently the beautiful natural phenomenon in pure awe. The chill didn't touch her; so engrossed she was with the sunset.

Never in her life had she thought she would be watching a sunset on an alien planet. Though she had not expected any of the recent happenings in her life anyway... one of your classmates, suspicious as hell already, turns out to be an alien with some extraordinary powers and planetful of odd people with tails. How Gohan ever managed to hide it?

And the superpowers... Videl had an inkling of a suspect that Gohan may as well be Great Saiyaman, back on safe Earth. The ability to fly; seemingly supernatural skills that the green-wearing crime fighter also had; and the weird balls of light. It also seemed his family and friends were to be included into the same category of unsolved mystery as Gohan as they did the same junk as he. Could it be that he even learnt that stuff form them?

Albeit not as much as before, the mystery of Gohan was beginning to unravel, the pieces adding up slowly in her mind...

Gohan... he had left for some meeting with these Saiyajin folk and their King, leaving her here, telling her to not to leave the room if she valued her life. Videl snorted and shook her head, grimacing. Like she'd go anywhere! She could barely lift her arms let alone move! Where would she be running off in ten times normal gravity?

The knowledge of if she wasn't so strong in human standards, she'd be a squished pancake right now. And what she had examined from the behaviour of the Saiyajins she had come across this far she didn't feel that safe.

They were unpredictable.

They were very prone to violence and violent solution.

They didn't hold back when executing the violence.

They seemed to love fighting above everything.

They were abnormally strong and could blow up a planet with their pinky finger.

They had no public transportation whatsoever since everybody was able to fly.

Fly... she wondered now how that was possible. It was so natural for them. Maybe it was a trait characteristic for Saiyajins? Yeah, that must be it... she concluded sadly. She would love to fly by herself, but it seemed that it was a skill not being performed by her any time...

She rubbed her arms vigorously, or what she was able to with the gravity. It was getting cold and she was a sitting duck on a balcony. Great. Death by freezing to death. When that blasted boy will be back? No way Satan Videl crawled on the floor even if it was to get her self inside the room. The open glass door was invitingly open and cozy looking, radiating warmth.

Soon after the whole fiasco with that Vegeta guy, who she had learnt to be a prince of all Saiyajins, and his father and that odd, mowhaked Saiyajin male, they had been given rooms. Gohan and Videl got a one that they'd be sharing during their stay on Vegetasei for Gohan had promised to take care of Videl and what would be more convenient than sharing a room.

Videl blushed as she remembered the way that weird group of four adults had interpreted the words.

The sun had set now and only darkness remained behind. The starry sky of Vegetasei was so much different from Earth's night sky... Oddly enough, she didn't long for Earth. Her father had his fame and riches and her friends... well, had also other friends than her... besides... the sense of adventure was running in her veins too strongly.

It only was damn cold!

000000

Gohan strolled along the corridor, getting curious looks from the guards and servants and other passer-bys. Practically everyone had heard about the strange visitors and their prince coming back with a group of what they supposed were allies. Why else the mighty prince of Vegetasei would lower himself to their presence if they were not?

The actual announcement that the Son of The King had been finally found would be done tomorrow in the morning, where prince Vegeta would give a speech and short summary what had happened over the years to him and introduce his 'allies' to Saiyajin people. And that was just the problem. Gohan's head still swung with the converstaion just held with the Z fighters and the Saiyajin King and the third class scientist, Bardock, who was revealed to be his and Goten's grandfather and Goku's father.

It had been as much of a shock for the both sides. Never seen his father before, Kakarott had been shell-shocked and totally wordless. Gohan guessed his dad was still coping with the fact he even had one. Goten had been over-joyed, and a sweet child he is, ran to him and given him a good, loving hug. Too bad that the force Goten used to hug his own sire or Gohan was hundred times too much for poor Bardock.

Goten didn't quite breakBardock's back and neck.

Bardock was shocked as well on his part, had had the same reaction as Kakarott and the two were left to get known to each other. ChiChi had decided it was best for them to talk alone and taken Goten to sleep and kicked Gohan out to 'take care' of Videl. He growled, scaring the shit out of the nearby servant. His family would never let him live that one down.

Why he had to be so nice?

He chose to blame his parents for that. Both full-blooded Saiyajins, but still pure-hearted, and that just had to be inheriting thing. He sighed, again thinking the blue-eyed problem of a woman with whom he was to share quarters for a long time. And he still had the Saiya-go issue to solve...

And the problem he was talking about earlier?

The King didn't see the fake smiles and pale faces of the Z gang as he told them, as Vegeta's allies, to be presented in front of his people. What would Vegeta say about them? He couldn't go and shoot they were his friends and originally pathetic Earthlings... And the dragonballs? Obviously Karifurauu had used the Namekian ones, unaware of the consequences he had caused, and not told of the magical orbs to King or everyone else in that matter... the fights they had faced? Videl would be there listening...

Gohan wasn't quite ready to reveal he defeated Cell and not Mr. Satan, to Videl.

Vegeta had only smiled what could be described as solidified. Gohan realized that somewhere along the way with countless battles he had been in with Z team, Hell, he was a member of Z senshi, he had lost his nature to boast his achievements to an enemy ( excluded boasting with his title and heritage). Sure, he was as rude and arrogant as ever, but even Vegeta thought it was not good to let people know about Super Saiyajins or their powers. Who knew how long this would last?

And how long it would be before Goten and Trunks pissed the hell off of him or pulled a prank on someone unfortunate, usually Vegeta, person?

He entered the quarters. Damn it was chilly! Now where was that girl? He had an experiment to make.

000000

Videl shivered in the cold, gritting her teeth. Where was that tailed man? He was friggin' freezing out there...! The windy weather conditions didn't help any and she prayed Gohan would hurry up; what the meeting was about surely couldn't be that important now, could it?

" Videl?" she heard Gohan ask from the room. Finally!

" I'm here! Get here right now!" she yelled, her teeth clattering slightly.

Gohan went out to balcony where he heard Videl's voice from. He collided with an unexpected sight. Videl was sitting on the balcony edge and what it looked like, freezing to death. She turned her head to glare at Gohan evilly and accusingly.

" Videl? Whatta hell are you doing? Why you didn't go inside? You're freezing; just little longer and you'll be a frozen pizza!" Gohan chided her, wondering why she hadn't gone in. Videl glared with all the might her crystal blue eyes could muster and Gohan only chuckled in response.

" Just... just... shut up and carry me in..."

" Why?"

" I still can't move an inch in this gravity, ok?" she exclaimed in a voice that screamed don't ask stupid queastions. Gohan's mouth formed an o and he annoyingly easily strode to her and picked her up bridal style, like she weighted nothing.

" Well, sorry... I always forget how weak you are compared to Saiyajins..." he apologized and Videl fumed, and almost hit him for that remark. The almost due the gravity because she still couldn't lift her hand properly. Like it was her fault she was a human and he a mega-strong alien! The heat and warmth radiating form his body made her sigh in happiness of it. She really was starting to loose feeling in her toes and fingers.

Gohan carried her in and set her onto the bed into sitting position and went to close the door that was letting out the warmth of the room. It was already chilly enough in the room as the door had been open.

" So, Gohan..." Videl started awkwardly glancing around. She was finally alone with Gohan and didn't know how to be natural with him anymore. Few days backwards and she'd be yelling her head off to him for some petty and pointless thing. Now she didn't even dare to dream of such act. Now she knew just what he was and what she wasn't. Strong. Unpredictable and Saiyajin.

" Yeah, Videl?" he mumbled, not interested in taking up conversation with her as he drew the curtains in front of the windows and the glass door, the days events still stressful in his mind. He needed to learn how not to take things so hard.

" Just what was the meeting about. It's... it's not... my business, but--"

" Excuse me?" Gohan whirled around, eyes wide.

" What!" Videl flushed and felt totally embarrassed for some reason. Gohan smirked almost evilly and Videl sensed something mean was about to come out of his thin-lipped mouth.

" Did you just say: 'it's not my business!' Unbelievable! Miracles do happen!" he inquired and exaggerated, acting overly-dramatic and Videl felt her face turn hot and red in anger.

" Now wait a minute, I don-"

" Yes, you do." Gohan cut her off, giving a meaningful glance and the female crime fighter felt as she was a child caught red-handed at the cookie jar. Why did he have to make her feel like this! His earlier grand lecture and speech came in her mind. She winced as some point was proved to be true about her. Videl turned her eyes off the handsome Saiyajin, not wanting to continue with the discussion of her suppose faults and lack of manners.

" I have a question for you too." he said.

" Shoot."

" How you can speak Saiya-go?"

" Saiya-go?"

" Yes, I'm speaking Saiya-go to you whole the time and you understand it. How come? You were able to understand Vegeta's and his father's conversation no problem." he explained as Videl gaped.

" Me? Speaking Saiya-go?" she repeated dumbfounded and Gohan nodded.

" I dunno... Certainly no idea!" she assured him and herself the most. What was going on?

" If you say so..." Gohan shrugged frowning. Damn! The situation was none the clearer after this. He'd ponder it in the morning and let Videl know then... God he wanted to sleep. Yawning, he quickly threw his shirt off and stripped his pants, standing only in his boxers under three seconds. Videl's eyes bulged and she blushed. Holy Hell! When did Gohan develop such muscles? He was so scrawny... _Guess he has to have some physical strength to back up that weird stuff... _

She shook her head viciously as the drool was threatening to drop form the corner of her mouth and her eyes were drying. Gohan was preparing his bed (they have separate beds. Sorry.) and completely obvious to her stare.

" GAH! GOHAN! WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" she screeched, almost having the power to stand up in her outburst.

" What? I'm preparing the bed and going to sleep. Aren't you going to? I'll tell you about the meetign later anyways..." hetold her, confused; scratching the back of his head.

" Just nothing... Gohan... I'll go to sleep..." she mumbled as her gaze was transfixed on his chest. Woo baby...! She almost cursed as Gohan slipped under the covers.

Rest of the night she spent trying to sleep and try to get the 'repulsive' picture of nearly naked Gohan off her head. She had another thing to add to her earlier list.

They have absolutely no modesty!

000000

**A/N:** What? Relationships like Gohan and Videl's doesn't form in one day and the state they are takes time to repair y'know... On next chapter: the presentation and pure chaos known as Goten and Trunks and the craziness Z fighters call life! REVIEW, KUDASAI! I try to get the next chapter out earlier.

JA NE!


	9. Presentation?

**A/N: **Hi there! This took ridiculous amount of time to be updated and I am sorry but school's being bitch and hell after Christmas break and I've done nothing else expect gone to school and after that worked on my homework and projects... I hope this chapter makes up for it even if it is little short. Read on! I intend to finish this story even if it claims my life!

**Disclaimer:** So let me get this straight? The rights on DBZ will only cost me 70 thousand trillion bucks, my arms and legs, liver, heart, both kidneys, my first-born and my soul! Uh... I'll get back to you later...

000000

**Chapter 9** - The announcement to Saiyajin people and the prank

Videl opened her groggily as the light in the room became too bright and she would have jumped up in fright for not recognizing her surroundings immediately, if she only could have done such feat. She soon found out she was unable to lift her arm or any other part of her body from the bed the gravity seemed to have glued her into. Whatta hell was going on here! This was not her bedroom and someone was playing a very bad practical joke on her!

Surprisingly hearing a slight snore near her, Videl managed to turn her head and to her utter shock she saw none other than Son Gohan sleeping in the weirdest position ever: he was half-hanging out of the bed and seemed to be only held up by the sheets, a small trickle of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

She let out a giggle. _How cute!_

She stopped herself before that thought had a chance to run too far away. Whatta hell Son Gohan was doing in her room! Or could it be whatta hell she was doing in Son Gohan's room? The thought caused Videl to freeze as small bits of weird group with supernatural powers and people with tails rode into her mind from the black depths of her mind.

As if in cue a thick brown tail slithered from around Gohan and wrapped itself around the sheets and pulled Gohan up to the bed on his side and then curled into a cute 'S' position behind him on the matress.

Videl stared her blue eyes huge. Gravity. Soiya-people. Cursing royalties... Gohan and his wacko family and friends..

It was true! All that weird stuff deriving from the Capsule Corporation compound to a planet with ten times Earth's gravity, full of people named after vegetables. She hadn't dreamt this all up after all! A very high detailed picture of Gohan's incredibly sinewy and muscular body preparing for the bed flashed in her mind causing crimson hue spread over her face as her wandering eyes now noticed he still was clad only in boxers, his back now facing her.

And there's only one reaction to this common to all people in the world:

She screamed.

000000

Goku yawned as he pulled on the armour Vegeta had just minutes earlier thrown and to him and then left dragging him and ChiChi out of bed to be ready for the damn presentation. Feeling the familiar armour around his upper torso he couldn't help but memories come back to him and wished he'd have his own gi, but he decided he could stand being dressed in his hated costume for couple of hours. Even Vegeta himself didn't feel that joyous for getting his royal armour back.

Only on thing was different with his armour: it was that of an elite and not the one of a third class as earlier in his life. Vegeta had obviously lied his rank to his father or promoted him without his knowledge.

Frowning he noted that his youngest was not in sight, but the youngest son's armour was gone and he immediately felt that this day would have some memorable even in it... and his thought became only confirmed as he heard Bulma ask ChiChi through the intercom was Trunks over there..

Whatever happened he would have to watch his steps today.

000000

Gohan shot out of the bed so fast Videl wasn't even sure he did so and he stood on the bed in a fighting stance, the air rippling around him weirdly. Her scream was nonetheless cut off like by a knife with this. Gohan's eyes quickly scanned the room for the cause of Videl's alarming scream but found nothing threatening unless some piece of furniture had gained life and attempted murder... His black eyes settled on Videl; questioning.

" Uhmm... a bad dream?" she more asked than stated, eyes wide and sheepish, and Gohan snorted in annoyance. He hopped off the bed gracefully, rolling his eyes and mentally cursing for the umpteenth time his promise to ensure her safety on Planet Vegetasei. He quickly dressed on the armour he noticed was placed on the nearby chair and saw another meant for Videl hanging from the chair recliner. Videl watched with interest as the too small looking piece of solid and stiff looking material stretched to accommodate his body and as the blue spandex-type material hugged every contour of his defined body.

Gohan turned to her: " You should get up and dress. The presentation will begin shortly and I think you might want to eat something before."

Videl glared heatedly in response. " If mister happens to remember, I can't do that! This gravity is still too much!" she reminded him and now felt the soreness in her muscles that were under constant strain, trying to adapt and keep the body safe. Gohan's mouth formed an O and with an exasperated sigh he walked over her and yanked the covers off her.

" KYAH! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SON GOHAN!" Videl demanded blushing as she only donned her undergarments: innocent white panties and black sports bra.

" What! I am helping you to dress as you can't stand on your own less lift your arm!" Gohan said as if it were the most flagrant thing in the universe and grabbed her arm and hauled her up. Videl yelped and blushed in embarrassment and anger. Even if he didn't know what modesty was she damn well knew!

" Leggo! You can't treat me like this!" she tired to persuade him but he only kept a blank face and carried her to her armour. She wriggled in his grasp the best he could and Gohan felt like he was holding onto a slimy eel.

" Videl, please! Stop wriggling! I can't dress you like this!" he scolded and secured his grasp on her, secretly admiring how smooth and soft her skin felt under his fingers and as her body brushed accidentally against his many times. Videl felt her face heat up a her mind inadvertently changed it into 'I can't undress you like this!'. And suddenly Gohan became aware of the fact that he was holding near-naked woman in his lap though he was clothed he could imagine how that skin felt against his skin...

Uh-oh... Oh shit! He decided to concentrate on getting her dressed before his Saiyajin instincts got out of the hand. He was aware of the bodily attraction between them since forever, the first day he met her she had held this certain something that piqued his Saiyajin instincts and probably the only thing that hindered him from claiming her was her shitty attitude and false life she lived...

He didn't know what his mother and father would say if he suddenly announced they had now a daughter-in-law, whom was very pregnant... his father probably would say something like about damn time and his mother well... he didn't want to think about it.

With Videl still protesting and fighting back he managed to get her into the armour and spandex, while trying not to glance at her bare, smooth neck. Damnit! Why she always made everything so damn difficult!

000000

Supporting Videl from her arm he made it look like she was pretty much standing walking on her and he was only escorting her as they arrived and met up with the others just beyond the grand stadium located in front of the palace that they had learnt to be some kind of public fight ring for challenges, festive center or meant for punishments and announcements.

Kuririn and Juuhachigou were both dressed in armour too and looked plain uncomfortable in them, though the blonde android was a stoic as ever. Goten and Trunks were surprisingly present on time and stood in military attention with such straight faces that it rose everybody's suspicions just what the earlier-in-the-morning-missing duo were up to.

Gohan greeted his parents and everyone else and looked around interested as they chit-chatted and Vegeta tried to decide just what he should tell about his 'misadvetures'... The place resembled greatly the Rome's Colosseum though only it was dug into the ground so the most upper seats were on the ground level and a small canyon led to it letting in enough light albeit it was not needed as Vegetasei had two suns. Gohan was impressed with the architecture; a place like this didn't need any speakers system as the natural echo would take care of that.

" So, Gohan..." came Kuririn's sly voice, " how was 'sleeping' with Videl?"

Gohan only snorted and shrugged his shoulders indifferently, managing a laugh from the group as Videl glowered at him and everyone else. They didn't sleep together so what the hell kind of a opinion he could have was she a good lay or not! The human girl decided to keep her mouth shut as it seemed she would only lose the war in this subject as Gohan's father, the short man and various others were ready to team up against her.

So Videl only settled for venomous glares that had an effect of an insect. No one, absolutely no one was intimidated as they had received Vegeta's glare and ire for years...

" Wow... so much Saiyajins..." Bulma awed as she looked at the stadium that was no filled with Saiyajins of various ranks and the sky was full of overing Saiyajins too. Bulma noted that some sort of TV cameras were begin set up to broadcast the whole show to planet's every part. Her fingers were itching to wonder the technology so new and foreign to her... She hard Vegeta chuckle into her head through their bond but decided to ignore it with a smile.

The King came with his various adjutants with happy grin on his face and Karifurauu was cowering behind one of the guards after seeing Vegeta. The poor man still couldn't quite figure out what he had done to receive the anger of the man that should be thanking him on his knees and kiss his boot for bringing his dead people back...

" Now, be ready for the announcement! I'll keep a small speech first and then, son, it's your turn to tell me about everything and introduce your allies and family!" King Vegeta said and almost skipped around. Vegeta's face was craved out of stone and all he uttered was a flat 'yay' with sarcasm dripping from it. The King either didn't notice or chose to ignore his son remark, beamed brightly that even Goku was scared of the elder Saiyajin's happy disposition.

" Alright! Let's go and give out people what they want!" he said and started marching towards the arena, the others following.

" If you didn't resemble him in looks I'd say he's not your father by a chance that snowball has in hell," Goku whispered to Vegeta as they walked side by side after the King. Vegeta only grunted in response, agreeing whole-heartedly.

" I knew my father was an idiot in politics and cruel ruler but this side I'd rather never have come familiar with..." the prince whispered back. He. Didn't. Like. This. At. All! The two Saiayjins were completely unaware of the gasp they evoked from the crowd as they walked side by side after the King; the crowd howling in approval and joy.

Someone was walking side by side with their Prince! Not a step behind nor forward! Just who could have such honour of being his trusted advisor and general! Run in every watcher's head as they mysterious group came into view. Vegeta and Goku were didn't even know what meant walking side by side with royalty like that since Vegeta didn't know about this tradition had he been too small to understand it. Bulma followed behind few steps with ChiChi and the boy's in tow. Gohan, Videl, Kuririn and Juuhachigou came last.

Videl looked in awe at the huge crowd and the noise it was making was almost deafening! She hung onto Gohan's arm scared, knowing she wasn't included in the 'inside' of the groups and now afraid just what hey could do to her... Gohan wouldn't do anything like that, now would he? During this announcement would she receive some punishment? Gohan was after all close to the prince of their race and the way she had treated him back on Earth... She gulped. Gohan looked as stoic and unemotional as ever.

And the game was on unbeknown to King and Videl.

Everybody glared occasionally at Goten and Trunks who tried to look as innocent as possible, while trying to contain the frustration they felt. With their finely tuned eyes everyone saw the traps that had been ingeniously hidden to the arena stage and avoided them to their best ability. Trunks snapped his fingers disappointed as his father side stepped one of the invisible strings so that none noticed.

It was a wonder that the King had not yet stepped on one of them, but hat would be soon fixed as he would step on the speech keepers podium, a small solid table at the very front of the arena...

Vegeta, still not feeling quite forgiving his father, didn't do anything as the King reached the podium. No one else either took up the responsibility of warning the monarch just what his grandson with the help of his friend was capable of...

He stepped on the invisible string, his mouth opened ready to start his speech and hands raised to demand silence... The Z gang cringed. The prank itself would be nothing but the public humiliation it would cause...

" AAAAARGH! OW OWOW OOWW! OH FUCK! SHIT!" Out of nowhere, a shovel slapped the King on the face with a huge force behind it, hidden inside the podium and planned to spring when someone stepped on the string. Now we can't forget just whose son Trunks other half is and he had pretty vast knowledge of quantum physics...

The King toppled on his butt, and launched another trap he had managed unknowingly avoid. The whole speaker's podium blew up! The smoke cleared fast and King Vegeta stood there sooty and scorched, looking absolutely boggled as a person can be.

Dumbfounded silence hung in the air: the crowd in disbelief; Z warriors had hidden their faces in their hands. Vidle was terrified! Now they definitely would be killed for committing a sacrilege towards royalty! Only Goten and Trunks were smiling brightly.

" BULLSEYE!" Echoed around the dead silent stadium/colosseum as the two boys high-fived each other.

000000

**A/N:** Heh. I admit the prank was lame, but it continues in the next chapter. But what can be worse than being humiliated in front of planetful of people, eh? REVIEW, KUDASAI! I hope this sated you for a while! This won't be that much longer story so hang in there! JA NE! MORE G/V COMING UP SOON! AND POSSIBLY... A RIVAL FOR GOHAN?


	10. Banquet truths

**A/N:** This chapter would have been up earlier had not my laptop crashed temporarily... Oh well... here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews guys! But there's one thing I wanna bitch about right now! Someone told that if I wanted reviews I should update faster, but guess what? I don't write for reviews! I write for fun, for myself and for possible others/readers that happen to enjoy my story! So it doesn't matter how many reviews I get for one chapter; I will update nonetheless! Sooner or later I will update though to tell the truth reviews are inspiring to write faster... To me they're a huge bonus that helps you improve your writing and keep up the inspiration and occasionally give a happy feeling! Thank you! On to the chapter now! I'm a little sick at the moment so the chapter may not be on my usual standards...

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own DBZ I have a whale for you to sell!

000000

**Chapter 10** – Banquet truths

The silence that hung in the air was quickly dispersed by sounds of tittering and suppressed giggling from the crowd. Goten and Trunks celebrated dancing around that even one of their traps had worked properly and the Z gang stood stoically; some smiling in amusement, some rolling their eyes. Videl was livid! They had just offended the king of the whole planet in front of its whole population! Oh they were gonna be punished and executed for this...! And... and Gohan was chuckling amongst himself! His little brother and his friend were getting them all killed!

The king continued to look like and idiot for few more seconds before rising to his feet and brushing his ceremony armour mostly clean of the dirt. The crowd fell silent immediately fearing they'd be executed in that instant.

" Ahem...!" the king coughed loudly, looking as dignified as he could after being blown up. His personal bodyguards at the sides didn't do anything else but blink in shock. Should they have acted in some way or not?

" Uh... yeah..." King Vegeta carried on lamely and coughed again before smiling charmingly, " Now I will present you the long lost prince of Vegetasei, prince Vegeta, my son, the heir to the throne and his family and powerful allies he has managed to win to his side along his adventures!"

Vegeta and the rest of the Z gang almost fell over about King's 'show must go on' attitude, but quickly regained their composures.

" I'll give you now Prince Vegeta!" he announced and the audience roared in approval! They could see their prince for the first time in about thirty years! Last time they had seen the prince he was a four-year-old, planet-destroying toddler! Vegeta trudged forwards to stand by his father, his arms crossed his scowl on place as usual. Damn that old man... He was never a speech maker anyways and he wasn't about to start now either...

" Greetings people. I am prince Vegeta. That blue-haired woman is my mate and princess, the kid who messed up my old man is my son Trunks Vegeta. That Saiyajin there is Kakarot, his mate ChiChi, their two brats Gohan and Goten and Gohan's new mate Videl. As for the cue-ball, he's Kuririn and his mate Juuhachi, the blonde woman. And what comes for my adventures, my life has been boring as hell for the last twenty years... Until that bastard Karifurauu did something unbelievably stupid and wished this all back," with one flash he had grabbed the scared and baffled Saiyajin form the collar of his armour and dragged him to the front and continued before even a second had passed, " You idiot! Do you know what kind of universal catastrophe you almost caused? But I guess I should thank you for endangering the whole friggin' existence with your little wish! You even realize what kid of shit we went through to keep everything from falling apart and then you come along and... never mind!" he threw the wide-eyes Saiyajin back nonchalantly.

The gathered Saiyajins gaped at their prince and the facts he had just yielded them. Just how much gall their prince had? Even their king looked seriously taken aback by his sons... 'rash' speech.

" And as for Frieza, the stupid fucker, he's long dead anyway. As is King Cold. And Cooler. And his Empire is literally space dust. That's all. Bye." he turned around and walked away, leaving the stunned people behind him, smirking to himself. Bite that, will ya! The Z gang followed after him, laughing. No matter how much Vegeta bragged with the glory of his people and how they'd worship him like a prince should be worshiped, the Saiyajin prince really didn't want to be worshiped.

" Hey! Wait, son! Uhm... the presentation is over! Thanks for coming and I am going kick some sense into that brat now!" King Vegeta scampered after them. The crowd was still in stunned silence; they had anticipated long boring speech of his achievements, but now, they had questions. How was Frieza beaten anyway? How did the entire Cold family perish? Just how strong the prince was? Where did he find a Saiyajin mate with such coloring when all were dead?

000000

Later in the evening a huge banquet was held in the honor for Vegeta and his family's return and they were all attending somewhat reluctantly. Goku didn't know what to do with so many brown-nosers following him around as he was close to the prince and they could get in good relationship with the heir through him. Vegeta was faced with the same problem, only more direct and he had almost blasted half of them to oblivion and both Goku and Vegeta were getting quite drunk as they in their stress and annoyance drank all the more champange...

Goten and Trunks fooled around pulling minor pranks and stealing food from the tables and Bulma and ChiChi were making friends with other noble women and bragged with the power of their mates and children. Kuririn and Juuhachi entertained the curious and told about Earth and little about how 'Vegeta had won them on his side'.

Gohan and Videl sat in the far corner, eating and drinking.

Videl watched her eyes huge at the tables laden with mountains of food and as it disappeared with a rate unimaginable. Videl knew that Saiyajins ate much; she had watched and wondered about Gohan's appetite for a long time...

" I just still can't believe it!" she declared, gaining Gohan's attention.

" Can't believe what?"

" This! All of it! Why didn't that King execute us in the spot! How can you eat that much! Why everyone can fly! Whatta hell did Vegeta mean when he said I was your mate! School mate? What!" she ranted. Gohan swallowed his food quickly and pondered should he tell about Saiyajin mating habits to her or not and now would be an excellent moment to tell her the truth about Cell Games. Her mind was already messed up and this would make it only more believable...

" Videl? Guess what?"

" Huhn?"

" We beat cell. The Z gang, more particularly me beat him. Your father is a phony and a lier." Couple of drunken Saiyajins nobilities crashed nosily on the floor.

" What! Excuse me? I heard you just said you beat cell and my father was a phony and a lier!" Videl repeated, thinking her ears had failed her when the drunkards fell on the floor.

" I said that!" Gohan snapped, " You didn't hear wrong!"

" Wh-at! But..." he eyes began glazing over as she scrolled thru all the weird things. People able to fly and move faster than light... glowing balls that could cause huge explosions... She couldn't deny it! Her shoulders slumped, defeated, and Gohan watched with interest her reaction.

" Just how much more of my life is a complete lie?" Videl whispered quietly and Gohan felt a small sting of sympathy for her. Videl looked down on the shiny marble floor, her blue eyes clouded over.

" Gohan. Please leave me alone for a second, will you?" she asked and her silent plea hung in the air. Gohan nodded. She really needed some space as the full truth was finally after days of denial to sink in. Besides now would be a good moment to talk with his dad. He rose and left Videl sitting in the corner.

000000

Karifurauu was drowning his confusion and bafflement in his drink, when he noticed that brat of... Kakarot was it, to walk past him from the corner and away from that pretty girl from earlier. Prince Vegeta had said she was his mate but he knew better. They weren't mated and thus she was free game... She was quite good looking and she would have to do for one lay... Hell! Maybe he'd take her as his mate! She was close to the royal family after all...! Happy with his plan, Karifurauu made his way towards her. Only seduction was left...! And bingo!

000000

" Dad! Hey dad!" Gohan yelled as he saw Goku duck under one table as some very eager-to-please looking brown-nosers were looking for him. Apparently he didn't hear his son. Gohan rolled his eyes and scrambled under the table, going unnoticed by the lookers and hidden by the long white table clothes that reached the floor. The length people went to gain fame and good position...

" Dad!" he whispered vehemently, making the older Saiyajin jump.

" Oh god's sake, son, don't do that! I almost thought that those crazy people out there found me! Damnit! Where's ChiChi and her frying pan when you need one...!" Goku complained angrily and Gohan only chuckled and was almost pushed out of the table as something collided with his back. " Hey... watch it!" Goku and Gohan turned around to see Vegeta lying on his stomach after his sliding under the table.

" Kakarot? Brat? Whatta hell are you doing here!"

" Apparently the same as you," Goku answered him casually.

" Uhm... I am here only to talk to you dad. You two can hide all you want, but I want to talk now," Gohan said and the trio formed a small circle sitting in low cross-legged positions. The table was luckily high enough for them to sit almost straight under it.

" So what is it, son?"

" Well... it's about Videl you see... wipe those smirks off! It's not like that!"

" Sure it isn't..."

" It isn't! Believe me!"

" Okay okay! Talk then," Goku chuckled and Vegeta followed by the side lines the conversation Gohan told about Videl's ability to talk and speak Saiyajin.

" You're bonding with her," his father said, smiling mischievously. ( A/N: The one who didn't see that coming a mile away... tut tut!) Gohan went pale. He wa aware he was attracted to her in certain level but even at the bonding level? This couldn't be happening to him!

Any farther conversation was cut off as screeching announcement was made by someone and it caused the trio under the table to cringe. " THE PRINCE HAS DISAPPEARED! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE PRINCE HAS GONE! HE'S VANISHED! WE REALLY NEED HIM TO KEEP ANOTHER SPEECH!"

" Oh hell no... I am not keeping any speeches..." Vegeta muttered darkly. He really intended to stay under the table as long as he could! Besides it was not like he'd get bored with watching the father and son dealing with Gohan shock and emotional trauma he was going through...

000000

**A/N:** I am tired and I can't write more... Damn this turned out to be crap... See ya in next chapter! JA NE!


	11. Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!

**A/N:** Here again! On we go...!

**Disclaimer:** My imagination has a tendency to run little wild on occasions... but not that wild I'd believe I owned DBZ!

000000

**Chapter 11** – Gohan!Gohan! Gohan!

" It can't be! I don't even like her!" Gohan screamed in a whisper to his father who just rose and eyebrow at him, mirroring Vegeta's expression perfectly as the tow consoled the young distressed Saiyajin.

" You don't? Then why are you bonding with her, son?"

" It's not intentional! I don't like her!" he persisted still screaming in a whispered voice and Vegeta wondered how long the boy's voice could take the abuse before he lost it completely.

" Well... some part of you obviously does. You did tell her freely aout almost everything... Next you go spouting about who really beat cell!" Goku remarked smirking at him. Gohan blushed and looked sheepish. Goku looked surprised.

" You already did? Whoa that was fast! See, some part of you lik---"

" My most retarded part! I get it! I get it!" he hissed back at the two elder Saiyajins. He couldn't be bonding with Videl! That just would be... the fulfillment of his dreams. Well, at least some of them... the ones where he ravaged Videl while she submitted to his will and way and then there were the ones where he didn't want to do anything else but to kill her... She was that idiot Mr. Satans daughter!

Goku sighed exasperatedly: his son really had to act over-dramatic over a thing like this. If Gohan had inherited something from ChiChi this was it, definitely.

" Look, it' not always easy to accept or understand the bond and why it forms with out your own consent... It can be quite problematic in the beginning, but it will work out." Gohan's father explained thoughtfully and Vegeta smirked.

" Like your case, for example Kakarotto," he pointed out smugly.

" More like our cases, Vegeta!" Goku cast him and irritated glanced that really piqued Gohan's interest.

" You cases of bonding?" he asked and the older Saiyajins knew they would survive only by explaining this. No one could stand Gohan when he wanted to know something very badly and nobody told him...

" Well, to put it briefly, here we come ready to wipe out Earth and all its sentient life, raping, robbing, destroying and pillaging and I meet a girl that has the ass of the century... and bang! I am bonded to her and ordered to purge her planet and I don't even like her, but I can't kill her either... then turns out she is pregnant... you know the rest... Vegeta here was only little slower on the uptake of the bond with Bulma..." Goku told him emotionless, arms crossed. They didn't like to talk about their past in Frieza's service.

" Shit! You're saying that I was a pure accident and that you raped mom when---"

" I didn't rape her! I intended to... she was surprisingly completely willing," Goku told him crossly as Gohan gaped and Vegeta smirked on the sidelines. " But you kinda were and accident... I didn't plan on having kids with her," he admitted.

" But why...?" Gohan asked.

" The bond. If not satisfied for a certain period of time the sexual attraction to your partner becomes unbearable and well, results aren't always pretty." Goku finished.

Gohan gaped some more.

" So, brat, I suggest you hop in the sack with her and soon... and maybe you should explain the term bond to her before mating her. I still can remember how Kakarotto almost died when he finally told ChiChi about it..." Vegeta advised Gohan and Goku nodded.

" Your bond is quite well-developed for such short time bond; you two seems already able to share some basic feelings and the language swap is definite proof..."

" You can't be serious! You telling me to sleep with her and let my instincts loose?"

" Pretty much yeah!" Goku and Vegeta said in unison, smiling at him wickedly.

" Oh man..."

000000

Videl held her head in her hands. She had done way too much thinking lately. And namely the subject always seemed to be Son Gohan. Alien. Super Strong. Weird. Now that list had one name more. The defeater of Cell; the 'Delivery Boy'.

Her father a liar. A man who fooled the whole world. Including his own daughter. A man who wasn't strongest person in the world and the Z gang obviously humoured him though...

Just when would this seemingly endless madness stop? How much more of this weird crap was being thrown at her in the future? Videl had a sinking gut feeling that it was quite a lot.

But now it all made sense. The edited tape and the weird group of people that vanished; her father claiming them to have run away tails between legs or died in vain. How many threats they had vanquished already? How many invisible villains defeated? How much they would in the future?

... and why they lived on Earth if their planet was intact and well? Her mind caught that detail and wouldn't let go of it. They acted like they were new to their own planet and the King's speech of long lost heir to the throne: Vegeta. More secrets, more mystery. Her head felt like exploding. She was confused beyond belief; sad and betrayed.

She wanted someone to talk to. She wanted Gohan...

Speaking with Gohan would help, the human girl decided and looked around for a black and spiky-haired man in an armour and tail and then with a huge sweatdrop realized the whole population in the ballroom matched more or less her description of Gohan. Saiyajins really shared traits in looks.

Videl was so concentrated on hunting for Gohan in the crowd of noble quest and visitors that she didn't notice a man appear her.

" Hey there," a low voice said to her and she whirled around to meet a meet somewhat familiar face. Wasn't this them man that Vegeta for some unknown reason hated and detested and beat up and insulted in every occasion he got?

" Uhm, hi? You're that guy Vegeta dude hates, right?" she asked feeling awkward and the Saiyajin in front of her looked annoyed.

" Yes, I am Karifurauu, the saviour of the Saiyajin race!" he declared to Videl who blinked. Had there been some civil war or a threat to their people that he had vanquished.

" Saviour?" she asked, " From what?"

" Death, of course!" Karfurauu said like she was the slowest being in the universe in the mental capacity.

" Uhm... I meant how?" Videl explained irritated. This guy got on her nerves. No wonder Vegeta beat him up frequently.

" Well I saved then of course!" Karifurauu said like a little boy proud of his new toy and Videl groaned mentally. All of the retarded things.. why was he even talking to her? Karifurauu grimaced and by judging the girl's expression he concluded that his little wooing trip was not going so well... Well tat meant he only needed to try harder!

_Gohan where the hell are you! I am being bored to death by and idiot! Religion teachers was so right: karma bites..._

000000

**A/N:** Sorry this is short, but I needed to write this away... I promise the next chapter will be better! Ja ne! Review if you see fit! Criticism welcomed!


	12. Saved, but to what extent?

**A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean for this to take this long! But, as sometimes happens, life got in the way of updating. Thanks a billion for all your lovely reviews! I couldn't live without you guys! (Okay, that was a lie; I could live without you but you just make it so much more interesting... reviewers are always so nice! Even the flamers!)

**Disclaimer:** No! I don't own! But I am working on it! I have this secret laboratory on Antarctica where I am developing... uh, scratch that! You didn't read that, okay?

000000

**Chapter 12 –** Saved, but to what extent?

Videl gritted her teeth together in frustration. She wanted to punch the living day lights out of this Karifurauu jerk but her inability to even lift a finger irked her to no end. And she was well aware of the fact that her punch would do no good; maybe only irritate or amuse this Saiyajin and probably also cost her life.

_Gohan! Where the hell are you?For once could you show up with your cute nerdy butt before this guy here kills me with boredom! I'd rather listen to my father' s lies than this crap Karifurauu spouts about himself!_

" ...And did you happen to know that I'm the strongest Saiyajin alive after the king I even surpass prince Vegeta and his allies and yadda yadda..."

Videl almost sweatdropped as a very vivid image of Sharpener's usual bragging self rose into her mind and she shivered with disgust.

"Excuse me," icy voice said that stopped Karifurauu like a fatal blow to heart and Videl's mood brightened considerably.

" Gohan!" she exclaimed, more than happy to see him even if he looked slightly out of it with his dark expression of murder and icy tone of voice.

" Is he bothering you Videl or are you just making friends with him?" Gohan asked rhetorically though some part of him really was afraid that Videl was really interested in Karifurauu and thus talking to him. Karifurauu recovered from his shock and smirked almost malevolently at Gohan who glared back.

" Back off!"

" Are you little brat challenging me for this female?" Karifurauu demanded, sounding amused. Gohan's eyes got big at this veiled challenge of the older and bigger Saiyajin. This Saiyajin really was trying to woo his Videl and future bond mate! Even if Gohan was reluctant to the thought of taking Videl as his 'wife' she was far better off with him than ever with Karifurauu's possible violent and ignorant ways.

" Yes!" he ground out steadily and Karifurauu let out a mocking laugh.

" So you say yes and accept your death! Let me tell you a little secret! I've measured your lot's powerlevels with my scouter and I greatly surpass your weak little powers! I am second only to the King Vegeta! I only let prince Vegeta beat me up so not to arouse any suspicion! He is weak compared to me! And your own power is nothing next to mine!"

Gohan almost fell over with a huge sweatdrop sliding down his face. The scouters only recorded their resting powerlevels which were usually around 2000 or 3000 for a reason of not going around and flaming their power which reached millions in the measuring scales in the scouters and eventually someone might pick up their powers if they all kept them up all the time and Earth would have some uninvited and soon dead visitors all the time.

Vegeta would definitely kill Karifurauu for his comment and Gohan had to bit his tongue in order not to announce to him that even Kuririn could beat him eyes closed and hands bound. He smirked at the thought.

Videl who had been ignored for the whole conversation decided it was no more of that and thus directed her displeasure of the situation to Gohan.

" Gohan. What is going on? Now. Tell me."

Karifurauu smirked and Videl got another bad gut feeling.

" Uhm...just a sec!" Gohan gave the other Saiyajin a cheesy smile and steered Videl little away from the crowd.

" See Videl, he... he's kinda interested in you." he started lamely.

" No shit sherlock and double duh! I noticed that!" Videl retorted irritated.

" But you see, Saiyajin ways of courting are different... there isn't any courting and he wants you to become his mate..."

" Mate?" She was getting very suspicious now.

" Uh, yes. A wife. A woman who bears his children and is with him for the rest of his life."

Videl gaped then recovered and snorted in contempt.

" I'll just tell him no."

" You can't do that, Videl," Gohan informed her gravely, " Females usually don't have much choice in the matter unless there's a rival for the female which means challenge between those two or more males. And the one who wins gets to keep the woman can do what the hell he want with him... "

" But that's barbaric!" Videl exclaimed and Gohan was sure she'd run right away to organize some woman rights movement and hurried to explain.

" No, its not! Beating and raping or mistreating a woman is one of the most severe crimes on Vegetasei and usually regarded as cowardice and scorned upon. But yeah... I am sure you don't want to end up as his mate so I kinda eh... accepted his challenge... and you're kinda the prize..."

" Say WHAT!"

" Sorry but it can't be helped. After I've won him in a battle you're free again though thought as my property." Gohan reassured her fast as she started to look like she could tear the whole planet apart with her pinky finger. Her face was scrunched up in wordless anger, a murderous flame burning in her violet eyes and Gohan found himself in total awe of them.

_No! It's the bond! The bond! Nothing else!_

_**Yeah right! Like you believe that!**_

_But I do believe it!_

_**Whatever...**_

_Hey what's with the tone!_

" Gohan! Are you even listening to me!" Videl screeched into his ear breaking him out of his stupor.

"Uhm, what?" the young Saiyajin warrior asked dumbly.

" I said: GO KICK HIS ASS RIGHT NOW THEN!" She yelled at him furiously.

Gohan smirked his Saiyajin smirk and Videl was reminded of a hungry wolf and became worried. She really didn't think Gohan was actually capable of doing such feat in the first place and just knowing Gohan was trying to save her from Karifurauu made her feel warm. If he got beaten to a pulp or died Videl would always know he tired even without a chance. For her... Gohan saw her expression to change and chuckled ferally." That, you can bet, I'll do. Don't worry; he might think he's strong but he doesn't even comprehend the full meaning of that word... yet. Now let's go back. I an afraid this has to be made a public thing."

" Public?" Videl paled. This was embarrassing enough as it was but in front of public where every single person would know men were fighting over her?

" It's different here, Videl and you should be honored."

" Fine, let's go. You better stand behind those words, buster or else..." she stated, not really meaning a word she said and Gohan knew that.

000000

The returned to the crowd which was know buzzing excitedly (Karifurauu had announced the challenge to fight over a woman) and gave way to them as the walked towards where Karifurauu stood smugly. Gohan walked his head high with a proud and confident gait that brought into Videl's mind a a stalking lithe tiger as she watched in amazement. She had never seen Gohan walk or act this confident in his own abilities.

" BUT WHERE'S THE PRINCE! HE NEEDS TO SEE THIS FROM THE FIRST ROW!" the same announcer from before screeched and unnoticed to anyone Goku and Vegeta were scrambling from under the table, Vegeta looking especially sour that he was forced to leave his excellent hiding place to look at Gohan's fight. But anything to see Karifurauu getting beaten up.

" Who would have thought Karifurauu would challenge Gohan for Videl..." Goku mused as his mind was clouded by the happy bubbling of ChiChi's excitement. Gohan got to fight for Videl which meant they just had to grow closer after this! Goku groaned as he and Vegeta made it to the front row easily. Goten and Trunks were about whiz by, but were grabbed by the gruffs of their necks by their father's reflexes and held still and explained the situation. Kuririn and Juuhachi (18) were also watching with mild interest from the sidelines. There really wasn't doubt in their mind who would win this match.

" Damn woman..." Vegeta muttered and Goku guessed his head too was filled with idiotic female excitement over stupid things like this. Bulma and ChiChi were jumping up and down at the other end of the crowd, telling other Saiyajin women there how Gohan would kick their 'saviour's' ass believed they it or not...

" THE PRINCE IS HERE!" the announcer yelled happily as he noticed Vegeta and got a chi ball to his face from the heir in question. The man fell unconscious and everybody sighed in happiness.

Gohan and Karifurauu stared at each other; standing few meters apart while the party crowd formed a big ring around them. These battles usually took some space and tended to move around a lot! Rumours and whispered assumptions filled the room. Who would get the violet-eyed woman? Gohan or Karifurauu? The older Saiyajin was rumored to be the strongest Saiyajin alive after the King but then again the youth could surprise. No one knew anything about his abilities.

" I have to add one special rule to this match," King Vegeta's voice rose above the crowd and it fell silent, curious. " In this match we can't allow death for Karifurauu is our saviour and Gohan is one of prince's personal soldiers. Begin the match and proceed from there!"

Saiyajins in the room nodded in acceptance of the special circumstances. Vegeta was the only one who snapped his fingers in disappointment and whispered venomous damn drawing laugh from Goku next to him.

" Ready for the greatest pain in your life, boy?" Karifurauu smirked and took his stance. Gohan didn't answer but slid into his familiar stance and made mocking 'come hither' gesture with his fingers. (matrix 1 cough cough...XD) Frowning fiercely the elders man shot forward trying to jab Gohan to throat but to his utter surprise his hand was firmly and expertly blocked and he received a sharp kick to his abdomen. Gasping for lost breath, Gohan lightning fast back-flipped over and hit him with crushing force to his jawbone with his other foot. Karifurauu was sent flying and with a crash was embedded to the ball room's thick stone wall, his lip bleeding and chin bruised severely.

The Saiyajin youth landed gracefully on his feet, the watchers in awe of the speed and force the two combatants demonstrated.

Growling the other Saiyajin man ripped himself out of the wall and made another attack, which Gohan blocked and the Saiyajin rivals began exchanging blows and it was clear for the crowd who was getting beaten up in this fight. The speed increased and those whose eyes weren't good enough they saw nothing but blurs. But they could tell definitely more hits were raining on Karifurauu than Gohan. Their fists collided suddenly and the chi burst sent them little backwards, creating a small lull in the battle.

Everyone gasped. Gohan didn't have a scratch on him while Karifurauu was bleeding and bruised almost all over. The son of Goku smirked almost kindly at Karifurauu's incredulous expression. How could it be? How could this little brat...! He clenched his fists tightly, eyes narrowed. But he would have the female for himself at any cost. It seemed that his secret had to come out...!

Videl watched her heart pounding in fear and excitement. Holy shit! Gohan really could fight! _Of course he can fight, stupid girl! He beat Cell, you remember? You can't possibly manage that if you're a complete amateur!_ She chided herself. Gohan could definitely win this! And that meant he would take her as his mate! ... would it? Videl blushed heavily at the thought and her pride denying she felt anything else than indifference towards this man.

She waited for more to come. This, after all, was about her future and here she was bound by Vegetasei's law.

Karifurauu straightened himself confidently and smiled manically.

" You've done fine so far, youngling, but I've been holding back!" he declared and Gohan humphed.

" Well, So have I."

" That doesn't matter!" The older Saiyajin didn't like the nonchalant way the boy had said those words and the fact he was actually holding back! When his secret would be out it mattered as much as horse's shit! " Are you bluffing or not; doesn't play any role anymore! You've been defeated, Gohan!"

Gohan frowned as he felt some invisible locks shattering and Karifurauus chi began to soar with alarming rate. To anyone else it looked like nothing was happening but those who could sense chi, were immediately alerted at this weird phenomenon. Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances; both thinking the same yet not wording it.

" Interesting..."

" Yes, Kakarotto very interesting but still not enough."

Karifurauu let out a loud scream and the room began to shake, many Saiyajins in awe at the power and some even fearful what was to become.

Gohan stood his ground calmly, not wavering a bit. He had survived god-only-knows-how-many ickly threats, Buu being the latests of them, his mother's frying pan of doom, high school and Vegeta's temper for years so in his mind there was almost nothing in the universe that could scare him... expect his mother gone Super Saiyajin demanding him to do his homework. And Goten and Trunks in Super Sugar High...

Luckily they weren't real but Gohan still shuddered at the thoughts which Karifurauu noticed and took entirely the wrong way.

_Yes, the boy fears me! And now for the final showdown...!_

" HAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

000000

**A/N:** As you may have noticed I am slightly evil. I'll try to finish this story soon, so don't worry! Ja ne and review kudasai!


	13. Super Saiyajin Battle!

**A/N:** ( Drowning in homework, assignments and essays to complete before school ends...) Heilige Scheisse! I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter! Thank you all for making poor student's day more lighter one! Though this chapter's happenings are predictable by long shot I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Karifurauu and I really wish I didn't... the guy's a jerk...

000000

**Chapter 13 – **The Legendary Super Saiyajin! ... only a bug compared to Gohan...?

" HAAAAAAGH!"

The scream reverberated in the great ball room and people in there took cover the best they could while the floor was shaking and small pieces of debris flew around recklessly. Only people to stay completely unmoving were Goku and Vegeta whose aura and power held them steadily to the floor and protected them from the flying pebbles and pieces of granite walls.

Karifurauu's chi swirled and danced around him wildly in an ancient dance of loose raw power, bit by bit gaining a tint of golden into it. His scream got louder and Gohan stood in his defensive stance with indifferent expression on his face, little rocks bounding off him harmlessly. Right now the Saiyajin youth was less than unimpressed, obviously. If the guy really thought he'd be scared off by him blowing rocks at him with his aura and power up, he was wrong. Setting a scowl on his face he steadily raised own power level just under Super Saiyajin first level transformation, though it didn't show outwardly like Karifurauu's huge and showy power up. If this were a real fight Gohan would have knocked the older Saiyajin male out long time ago...

Suddenly everything went still and the roar of the rival's blazing aura illuminated the room as dust and debris fell down. Karifurauu had grown few inches and he had gained more muscle mass. His eyes were green and hair platinum-yellow of color; a Super Saiyajin. Gohan chuckled slightly. He could immediately tell the man was unaccustomed to the transformation and the battle wise and cool green gaze Gohan had become familiar seeing in his father's and Vegeta's eyes wasn't there showing his inexperience with Super Saiyajin emotions and power control.

The crowd roared in amazement and many astonished yells filled the air in seconds as everyone got over their shock and the explosion of their scouters. Videl's eyes widened in shock as she watched with keen eyes. _Just like in the Cell Games... green eyes... blond hair... the raw power and golden aura... Wait! Why in the ehll I was worried about Gohan in the first place! He was in the Cell Games! It must mean he can transform too! ...Gohan...! Go Gohan; kick his ass to kingdom come!_

" Densetsu no Super Saiyajin...!"

" It can't be... Holy shit...!"

" My scouter! The powerlevel is incredible...!"

" How... when...? Is this even possible!"

" Super Saiyajin? Waa..."

The murmuring of the crowd was lost to her as she mentally cheered Gohan on, her eyes glued on his untransformed form. She blinked confusedly. Did Gohan just smile... like he heard what she...? Naw, it was impossible. He was probably just happy about the fighting he'd get to do. Another smirk. Or...?

Karifurauu straightened his back and smirked at Gohan malevolently. It was a smile that chilled you to the bone but Gohan only brushed it off. This Saiyajin didn't have the slightest of idea of the real purpose strength and abilities of the transformed state. The pair continued their stare-down as the witnesses were going wild around the ball room. Goku and Vegeta could only sweatdrop mightily at the panicked, overjoyed, scared, happy, catatonic reaction the discovery of Super Saiyajin brought forth.

They really couldn't understand what was the big deal anyway...

A heavy hand clamped on Vegeta's shoulder. King Vegeta was staring gaga-eyed at the display of golden aura in front of him and leaning for support to his son's shoulder. " Vegeta? Do you see what I see?" he asked weakly, voice high-pitched.

" If you mean that idiot there as a Super Saiyajin, golden aura blazing around him, half of the room destroyed because of his little power up then I have to say yes. Why?"

" No reason." And the mighty king fainted dead away at their feet.

" I didn't know your father had such weak nerves and mental balance," Goku commented.

" Me neither, Kakarot, me neither..." Vegeta answered rather embarrassed.

" DO YOU FEEL IT; CAN YOU SEE IT! I HAVE OBTAINED THE ULTIMATE POWER IN THE UNIVERSE!" Karifurauu declared, rising his fist into the air and Gohan almost fell over again. Could this stupid show already be over so he could get to beat the moron's ass already? Though he couldn't help but snicker as his ears picked up Kuririn's unimpressed snorts.

" Ultimate power in the universe my ass! Even I could beat him! He's damn weak for a Super Saiyajin that's for sure..."

Karifurauu fixated his glare on unflinching Gohan. " I TOLD YOU WHELP! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME! THE FEMALE WILL BE MINE!"

" Don't shout. I can hear just fine over the distance of seven feet just fine. And didn't I told you I was holding back too?" Gohan retorted cockily, deepening his stance challengingly.

" I'll crush you like a vermin you are..." the Super Saiyajin threatened dangerously.

" Vermin? Ha! Even my boots can come up with better threats and insults than that!" the Saiyajin youth laughed and Karifurauu growled, the sound deep in his chest, filling the whole space with its impending doom. " I think it's time to even the play field, doncha think?" Gohan continued and closed his eyes. With a sharp shout his hair turned platinum-blond, his muscles expanding slightly in size, golden fire aura waking to life around him. He opened his eyes to reveal cool and calm teal colored eyes with years of experience shining in them.

Another gasp rose from the spectators and Karifurauu almost had to pick his jaw from the floor and find his off rolled eyes.

" Impossible... you're just a a weak brat... my scouter indicated..." he stammered, stepping back.

" Gah! There's two of them now!" King Vegeta, who had just regained consciousness thanks to the courtesy of his son bitch-slapping him on the face few hundred times, screamed incredulously and fainted dead away again at the sight of two legendary super warriors.

"..." Goku said.

" Honestly, father! You're embarrassing me! You could even try to stay awake for few seconds! Kami damnit!" Vegeta bellowed and kicked his KO'd sire on the side angrily.

" Now let's fight, Karifurauu, and taste the true meaning of power, shall we?" With that remark Gohan took off and nailed his adversary straight on solar plexus, following up with a roundhouse kick to his temple and sending the man flying. Karifurauu hit the wall and crashed right through it, into the cool night of Vegetasei. Gohan flew right after him most of the crowd following. (Goku carried Videl for it's only right for Videl to see Gohan kick some serious ass)

Finally regaining the control of his spinning body he stopped in mid-air and launched a huge counter blast to tear Gohan to oblivion. Son of Goku only batted the blast away and it soared to the horizon, lighting it up as it detonated, the shock waves rocking the ground underneath. Not slowing down he head butted the bigger male to jaw, snapping his neck violently back.

Gohan used the momentum of his move to flip over him and deliver an elbow strike to his kidneys. Karifurauu screamed in pain and blindly waved his arms to catch the smaller Saiyajin. Gohan smartly flew away from the mad ox. Karifurauu took deep breaths as his eyes finally found the insect that kept bugging him. ( Sorry! King Kaiou joke; I couldn't help myself!)

" RAAHG!" He attacked without heed, his eyes almost glinting red. Gohan gazed at him coolly and with bright burst of his fire aura blew the older man away, stopping his reckless attack.

The Saiyajins around them were hooting and cheering and staring in total awe, some of them behaving like giddy children in a candy store with rich and weak-willed aunt.

" How this can be...? We're both Super Saiyajins... there shouldn't be this much difference in power... we should be stalemate..." Karifurauu repeated to himself and to Gohan who could only smirk sadistically at the other man's situation. If he only knew...

" I'm still holding back, by the way," Gohan said simply and attacked again, catching stunned Karifurauu totally off guard. The two engaged in fierce battle, Gohan repeating the battle from before: he was landing hits and Karifurauu was desperately trying to block and dodge what he could.

" KIAI!" Gohan bellowed and landed a right-hook-going-down on his chest, cracking few ribs and soon the other Saiyajin was decorating the bottom of a freshly made crater.

" That's what you get for hitting on my mate!" he muttered pissed off and hovered down and at the same time cupping his hands at his side, smiling slightly at Videl's cheering and joy sounding in his head.

" Holdin'... back... still...?" Karifurauu questioned weakly, not wanting to believe it, while lying on the rocky ground of the crater, bloody and battered and in agony he thought he wasn't able to feel ever in his life.

" A lot more than you could ever imagine," Gohan whispered sinisterly, another smirk taking over his handsome face, bringing his hands forwards still cupped.

"It's over." Gohan opened his palms. " Ka... me... ha... me..."

A pale, bright blue light began growing in his hands, the power of it tremendous.

" What...? Oh cra---"

" ...HA!"

The beam shot out of his hands and the whole crater exploded with blue chi, creating a huge pillar of raging blue light that lit the night sky and landscape bathing everything in shade of pale blue. The wind created by the detonating force blew all the admiring crowd away like they were only leaves of tree in a hurricane.

Videl's eyes were huge as the shock wave from the Kamehameha hit her and she closed her eyes in fright but to her utter surprise she felt nothing. Opening her eyes she watched in wonder as the howling wind and debris parted in front of her and she was seeing through some veil of gold. Wait! Gohan's father! Son Goku, Tenkaichi Budoukai champion... the same man who kidnapped Gohan form the class... she looked wildly about and then turned around and shrieked in shock.

Son Goku was standing only few inches from her, behind her!

"Relax, Videl. Little blast like this cannot do me or you harm," Goku laughed at her, holding her steadily as his chi and aura protected them from the tremors.

" LITTLE? But Gohan---"

" ---cannot be harmed by something this pesky and small!"

" Just who are you people?"

Goku only smirked in response and Videl decided to stay silent for now.

The dust and wind finally settled and the darkness of the night returned and the deafening silence was only broken by a cheerful yell:

" Now that did the trick, didn't it! Cool!"

000000

**A/N:** So here's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter I bet you will enjoy too! Review, kudasai! I hope this was satisfactory and don't worry I am not done with Karifurauu by long shot! I almost pity the poor idiot bloke... Almost! Ha ha! JA NE!


	14. You're now officially mated! Congrats!

**A/N:** Here again! I want to get this story finished as soon as possible so I can concentrate on my other stories so this story won't be that much longer so I'll be writing shorter chapters but update more frequently, ok...! Thanks a billion for the reviews, guys! You're such wonderful lot! The more I get; the more and faster I write, writing on just on the energy I get from reviews! I am weird, so what? Let's go!

**Disclaimer: **(British accent) You reckon I haven't dreamt about that? ( Runs into a corner to cry)

0000000

**Chapter 14 –** You're now officially mated! Congratulations!

King Vegeta woke up on the floor when someone, namely his son, splashed his face with a glassful of champagne that stung horribly in his now blinking eyes. Rubbing his eyes vigorously and only worsening their condition he rolled on the floor and got up, his eyes bleary and painful.

" Wha? What happened? I only remember two golden beings wrecking my palace and..." he slurred gazing at Vegeta with watery eyes. Vegeta clicked his tongue irritated. Just how long his father could sink in stupidity? King Vegeta had just missed the battle of his century (his century because Vegeta surely had witnessed grander battles in his life): a showdown with two Super Saiyajins and now he had a job to do. To announce the winner of the match.

With a sigh Vegeta relayed the recent ten-minute happenings to the dazed King whose mouth by the end of it was nearly touching the floor.

" Ga...ga...ga..." the elder Vegeta stuttered.

" Yes yes! Now C'mon! You have an announcement to make!" Vegeta grabbed the king of his royal cape and dragged him in tow to where most of the crows was gathered, wondering and murmuring about the fight they had just witnessed.

000000

Above a huge crater that was moments ago only a ball of pure chi energy, a golden fiery and flame-like hovered high above it in the night. Completely unscathed and full in power Gohan watched carefully the crater he had made and the tiny figure lying on the bottom that still emitted the slightest of chi indicating he was alive. Slowly descending he landed with a slight thud next to the fallen Saiyajin, his aura not decreasing in the slightest.

The blast sure was big but it wasn't dense at all and contained just enough energy to knock the foolish Saiyajin man out, but Gohan wanted to show him just what he was made of. He could have, of course, accomplished everything with a chi blast size of a fist so incredibly dense that it would have disintegrated Karifurauu on the spot if he so willed but he a girl and masses to impress.

Gohan smirked proudly at himself. Just what would Videl think right now about his power? He sensed a small prickling sensation of her amazement and total overload or events somewhere deep inside of his mind that formed the bond part and allowed such connections to be built. Gohan also sensed his father with her and knew Videl would be perfectly safe and grinning he grabbed Karifurauu's hand and flew towards them. He only cringed knowing that a knowing smirk would be plastered on his enigmatic father's face...

" Videl! Dad!" He yelled and landed in front of them, still remaining in Super Saiyajin form, subconsciously wanting Videl to see him up-close like that.

" Hey, son," Goku smirked at him and Gohan only flustered a bit in embarrassment that his father knew just how much he had showed off. His aquamarine gaze fell on Videl, waiting. Videl answered his staring with her own violet eyes from behind Goku, eyes wide open and astonished looking. Without even blinking her eyes she walked in front of him, gazing up into his eyes, completely amazed. Gohan smirked confidently. Maybe it really was time they both admitted they liked each other even though some reluctance still remained...

SMACK!

Gohan felt sudden stinging sensation on his cheeks as Videl slapped him hard. His hand turned with the blow a bit and his green eyes fixed on her, incredulous. Goku's eyes also bugged out of his head at Videl's unexpected reaction.

" Videl...?" Gohan asked insecurely as Videl only now stared at her own hand blankly.

" OH MY GOD! IT'S AMAZING! YOU DON'T HAVE AS MUCH OF A SCRATCH ON YOU AFTER AN EXPLOSION LIKE THAT! HOLY...! HOW CAN IT BE?" she screamed at Gohan, her small hands curling into his armor as she stared into his eyes with her violet ones.

" Guh...!" Gohan uttered, totally baffled by the behaviour of the little human female. " Why did you slap me, Videl?" he then asked, feeling slightly hurt.

" Oh, that. I just had to make sure you really are here and well... since after such huge detonation you should at least have signed clothes or something..." Videl explained calmly like it was perfectly reasonable explanation and Gohan stared blankly at his future mate. Was it a family tradition to mate with slightly crazy women? Obviously, yes.

Goku was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off and Gohan threw him a glare that was completely missed and ignored. " HA HA! There you go, son! HA HAHAAHAA AAHAAAA! Man, this is hilarious!"

Yes it indeed was since there was a small reddish imprint of her hand on the left side of Gohan's face. What Karifurauu hadn't managed with massive Super Saiyajin powers had Videl with one shock-ensued slap which she normally wouldn't be capable of.

" Though first I thought pinching myself would work but then slapping o sounded so much better idea..." she rambled, now her eyes wondering about his transformed state. The expression on his handsome face was much harper and more concentrated and his green eyes burned with flames an shadows. The golden locks stood straight up, glowing in many shades of yellow and gold by his own natural aura. He also seemed few inches taller and his muscles stood out more and Videl fought the drooling effect Gohan seemed to have on her.

_Wow... this is how Super Saiyajin looks up-close... amazing... the power and confidence that radiate off of him is almost staggering. Juggernaut, in a form or another, definitely a juggernaut... and how he can have such audacious smirk!_ Videl concluded her thoughts and her fingers came up to flick the lock of golden hair hanging in front of his eyes. Even his hair felt strong and energized.

The Saiyajin crowd was gathering around them and Vegeta came in dragging the king after him by cape. Goku poked Gohan in the ribs, gaining both his and Videl's attention to their surroundings. The Saiyajins were keeping their respectable distances of Gohan and Videl. No one in their right mind would do anything even indicating on offending the powerful youth and his chosen mate.

" For Kami's sake, father," Vegeta growled, " stand on your own feet, damnit, and act like a king you're supposed to be!" With that he whirled the king around and shoved him to Gohanand Videl's direction; Karifurauu's body lying little afar from them. Goku had retreated into the masses to ChiChi and Bulma (and to keep a super watchful eye on Goten and Trunks who were in 'battle-hyper' after seeing, in their opinion, such fabulous and cool fight and were practically jumping off the palace's outer walls).

The King blinked, developing a nasty twitch on his left eyes as the champagne still stung irritatingly in his eyes and partly from the situation crashing on him. Two Super Saiyajins! Two! His son was supposed to be the next Legendary Warrior: not some snot-nosed punk or damn lucky Saiyajin individual who just happened to be off-planet when Frieza finally went out of his little mind and blew their planet into space dust.

Clearing his throat he began the official announcing, the twitch only serving to amuse his peasants.

" Son Gohan, Densetsu no Supaa Saiyajin, (grr) you have by the laws forged by the ancient King and Rulers defeated your rival and adversary by the rulers that were bound. The rights on the female are yours and may not Karifurauu never have the right or claim to her in any way. If there is anyone who still desires this female, speak up and become a new rival and answer the challenge! If not---" he kept the customary break if someone still wanted to challenge Gohan for Videl and the whole crowd as in one stepped one step back, horrified at the whole idea of doing anything to cross the path of Gohan.

" It's decided! The opportunity to claim this female is lost forever and Gohan can either give her up or mate her; it's up to him. May the seal last forever and be pleasant! Rekai!" the elder Vegeta yelled and finished with the ancient sealing word which real meaning was lost to time millenniums ago.

"Rekai!" the Saiyajin body echoed loudly.

Before anyone could leave or open their mouth the King rose his hand and spoke loudly: " Son Gohan! I see you have reached the legendary status! Many here are curious: how did you do it? What is the secret of the Super Saiyajin?"

Every head turned to Gohan, eager for answer, wile those who knew him curious what he would say. Gohan stared for a while, mulling over how to explain it the best way. Videl was also interested though she at the moment wanted a long talk with Gohan about the whole mess. Alone. But she could wait for it if she could only hear this...!

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. " Super Saiyajin... it's hard to explain for you can't understand it if you haven't experienced it yourself." He scratched his head confusedly, wondering what to say. He had never thought that much about the transformation and it's factors. " It's kinda weird, actually. Your outlook changes radically; green eyes and blond hair and definitely more power than your normal body would be able to handle. Super Saiyajin isn't just a huge power up it's also a state of mind. Without the right state of mind it's impossible to balance and use the full potential and abilities. And about becoming one... well... there are different triggers for everyone. Everyone's mindsets are different and thus the reaction and trigger for becoming a Super Saiyajin is different; situation-wise, too..."

" Wait! You said that it's different for everyone! What the hell do you mean? There can only be one Super Saiyajin: 'the' Super Saiyajin. Not 'a' Super Saiyajin! That would mean there are many of them! Karifurauu must've been a fraud since there was so much difference in power. If two Super Saiyajins were to emerge they should be same of power!" Someone from the crowd yelled, rising muttering and noise of inquire.

Goku coughed.

Vegeta coughed.

Gohan coughed.

Goten and Trunks snickered.

" Uh... oops..." Gohan muttered, " Damn..." _I wasn't supposed to tell it that way so others would be discovered... damn it..._

" I guess it's then alright for us too..." Vegeta said loudly and walked to stand in middle where Gohan stood. Soon Goku joined them, Goten and Trunks hanging in each hand, grinning gleefully. The king eyed them questioningly.

" HAAAH!" a yell pierced the air and soon Vegeta stood with golden aura as a Super Saiyajin soon joined by Goku, Goten and Trunks.

There is not a word created to describe the sound of few thousand jaws hitting the ground at the same time and minute later a huge mass falling down in dead faint. But as an author I have a duty to try so the following scene went some like this:

"Whoa shit!"

CLACLACLANKNK!

THUDUD!

000000

**A/N:** There you go! More GhVi in the next chappie! Review, be so kind? JA NE!


	15. Do it, you wussy!

**A/N: **SOOORRRYYY! This chappie is late but my little cousin made surprise visit and I had to babysit them! God damn those spoilt rotten brats! Always when I think I've found a person who's even more selfish and spoilt they go and prove me wrong! RRAAAGH! As always: blame the irritating family. Onwards and thanks for the reviews! I totally have broken my record with this story! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ in any form… yet… he he hee…

**Note:** I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes( mostly for stupid grammar errors!) I make since English isn't my native language so I think you can cut me slack for that… Okay? Since I really try my best at my writing.

000000

**Chapter 15** – Do it, you wussy!

" Figures…" Vegeta muttered and crossed his arms and stared in contempt at his fallen people. " I had no idea Saiyajins were such sissies!" he continued sourly and others could only nod in amazement. Seeing a group of people faint in almost complete unison was really a sight to see and could almost account for the eighth miracle in the world.

Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Goten and Trunks stood in their blazing Super Saiyajin forms with huge sweatdrops falling down the side of their faces. Videl stood near Gohan, glaring accusingly at the temporary blond man. With effort she crossed her arms.

" What?" Gohan asked, confused as he felt her hard stare bore into his temple.

" Well, when you compare their reactions to mine when I found out about Super Saiyajin I say I am taking this considerably well! I have lots of questions, Son Gohan, and they're gonna get their answers all right!"

Gohan cringed inwardly and powered down. The other Super Saiyajins looked with interest what Gohan would do concerning his new mate. Feeling their questioning and amused gazes he turned to them with a raised eyebrow. They all shrugged, expect Vegeta who didn't shrug; it was under his status, they powered down. Vegeta immediately marched to where his father lay and began waking him up for the umpteenth time.

Videl watched confused the wordless communication between the group members, wondering how they did it in the first place. Just a look or a cocked eyebrow and they understood what one another meant. She was completely lost on what they were doing. Gohan came up to her and waved quickly to his family. Then suddenly he scooped her up on his arms and shot up into the sky.

Videl shrieked in surprise and closed her eyes in sudden fright. Whatta hell…! The wind rushed around her wildly, rustling her clothes. She felt the power that Gohan emitted around her and the enormity of it left her breathless. The fine control he had over the power that could destroy planets was amazing and Videl kept running these facts through her mind, fighting the blush threatening to take over her face for some unknown reason. (Yeah right…!)

Squeezing her eyes a shut as she could she heard laughter.

" Videl, you can open your eyes," Gohan's bemused voice sounded and Videl blinked her eyes open.

" Huh?" She was on some distant and high cliff high above the ground. A landscape unfolded before them and a cluster of lights showed where the main capital was. _Whoa! We flew over few hundred kilometres in five seconds?_

She turned to Gohan, frowning and half-asking why they were on some god-forsaken mountain in middle of the night. The wind was cold and she shivered in reaction. As she had learnt earlier, the nights on Vegetasei were no less than chilly. Gohan smiled lightly and raised his hand. He placed his hand on her shoulder and suddenly Videl felt warmth encase her body and she felt cold no more.

Chi crackled around her slightly as she moved her arms and legs: she had incredible feeling of being energized and the female crime fighter suddenly wanted to jump around to spent some energy. Restraining her urges she settled a steady gaze on Gohan who returned it likewise.

" So, Gohan… what are we doing here… are you finally gonna explain everything about this… thing?" she fidgeted nervously, his black eyes making her blush.

" About the bond and Saiyajin mating customs and 'various other things' then I have to answer yes," Gohan said and sat on the cliff and Videl followed in suit, excitement bubbling in her soul.

" The bond is basically two beings tied together by a mental link that bind in death and life, equally. It can be formed by will or it can form by its own when two people are extremely compatible… or at least how nature thinks compatible…" he chuckled lightly and grimaced with dry humour.

" What's with the expression?" Videl inquired curiously. She didn't want to lose even the most insignificant detail of this explanation.

" Well… just take a look at my parents and Bulma and Vegeta… their bonds formed just like that for nature decided they were compatible with each other… Dad and Vegeta first came to Earth to rape, pillage and purge it, but when dad met mom… it just went from there… Bulma and Vegeta fought little longer their instincts, but eventually they had to give in…"

" Wait wait! You mean this weird connection thing is a Saiyajin bond? That's why it seems you can read my thoughts and I can speak Saiya-go because I picked it up subconsciously from your mind? And this really means… we are like… uhm… gonna be mates?" Videl stuttered.

Gohan scratched the back of his head. " Bluntly yes…"

Videl's eyes narrowed into purple fire. " You said instincts… exactly what instincts, Gohan?"

" Well, you see, no matter how much you try to fight it you usually end up with the one you bonded with and the longer you fight it… it usually results… uhm… in unsatiablelustandhorninesstowardstheothersideofthebondthatwon'tgoawayunlesstheymateotherwiseknownashavingsex! (unsatiable lust and horniness towards the other side of the bond that won't go away unless they mate otherwise known as having sex!)

" What! You spoke so fast I didn't comprehend a thing! " Videl complained irritated, " Speak slower, for heaven's sake! I thought I heard something about horny sex!"

"Uhm…" Gohan spluttered and told her really slowly what he just said, fearing she'd kill him. The shade of colours Videl went through was very interesting during his sentence. First she went deadly white, then angry red, blue in realization and then lovely shade of pink of embarrassment.

" That's gonna happen to us… eventually? There's no way out!" Videl almost panicked. Have sex? With Gohan? Not that unpleasant thought…! _Shit! No no no! Videl no! Not a pleasant thought at all! Mind off the gutter! Mind off the gutter!_

Gohan watched Videl panic with pitying grimace on his face. He didn't dare to read her thoughts right now. God knows what disturbing he'd find right now… He hated to burst her bubble even more…

" Videl… you know there's even more to it."

" W-what! More?"

" Yeah, we have to mark each other by biting one another on shoulder or neck and kinda drink blood from the wound… eh he hee…"

" Drink… blood… Gohan say, you just didn't say drink blood?" she said completely deadpan.

" Yes, I did…"

" Why me…" she bawled suddenly and Gohan was a bit offended at her reaction. He wasn't that bad looking and they were attracted to each other in some weird way anyways even before the bond fiasco and planet Vegetasei episode.

" Hey! Spending rest of your life with me isn't that bad Videl! You could be worse off!" he reminded her almost angrily and she glared back. Sure she had liked Gohan for, now it seemed so, like ages and admitted her attraction but suddenly being bound to him for the rest of her life and sleeping with him just like that… her rebellious side would not allow it.

" Yeah? How's that! Prove it!" she demanded, the wondering herself why should Gohan prove him to her anymore.

" Prove it?" he hissed uncharacteristically and stalked closer to her. Videl's heartbeat quickened as he approached her. What was he doing? Gohan grabbed her chin, smirking boldly. Videl's eyes flew open and she stared at him incredulously. His breathing was hot on her face, his eyes fixated on her trembling and moist lips.

" I think I'm gonna kiss you now, Videl," he declared and Videl couldn't find strength to pull away from his grasp on her chin. She gulped, feeling tingly all over. Her mind was reeling and numb at the same time.

" Honestly I'm gonna kiss you soon," Gohan repeated and gulped. How he wanted to claim those lips as his own but he was nervous as hell. Would he be a bad kisser? Would he mess up? Would he-

" OH OR FUCK'S SAKE GOHAN! KISS HER ALREADY! DO IT, YOU WUSSY!"

Both Gohan and Videl screamed in shock and jumped farther away in shock.

" SHUT UP QUE-BALL! NOW THEY FOUND US!

" Uh guys…?"

" SHUT IT KAKAROT! I-uhm... nice goin' there, Gohan."

" Hi, Gohan! Oh gee… you're looking awfully angry… he he…"

Gohan stared murderously down at the fallen trio consisting his father, Kuririn and prince of all Saiyajins, Vegeta. They had fallen from the nearby bush as Kuririn yelled to Gohan as he got enough of the waiting. They had been unmoving at least five minutes for Kami's sake!

" Dad… Kuririn… Vegeta…" Gohan growled lowly at the trio who began inching away very, very slowly.

" OH SHIT! GUYS RUN! RUN!" Goku yelled as Gohan attacked with an enraged roar, chi blasts rapidly glowing in his hands and yellow aura exploding around him. The trio scattered and Gohan chased after them, infuriated.

Videl was left sitting dazed on the cliff. She watched eyes open the lightshow Gohan put up as he seriously tried to kill his father and friends.

" Wait… what about my explanations…?" she whispered, " And what about my kiss! Gohan get back here: now!" she screamed in frustration and carried on watching the lightshow and yells like ' c'mon Gohan! We were only making sure she wouldn't rape you or anything! I swear!'

This so wasn't her day...

00000

**A/N:** There! Sorry this is short; I should update after weekend! Review kudasai and JA NE!


	16. Looking forward on life

**A/N:** I have time in my hands (when I'm not hooked to my PS2 )and this fic is nearing end... This will be the last chapter. Thanks a billion for all your reviews! I really appreciate! You've made this poor student one happy author! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's for all of you!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what! I own DBZ! ( Kinoha is bombarded with law suits, threats to blow up her house and couple of letter bombs) It was a joke! A joke! Can't you people understand sarcasm! (more letters fall on her) Curses! I don't own DBZ! You happy now?

000000

**Chapter 16** – Looking forward on new life

The morning came finally after the weird night not many were willing to rise from their respective beds to start a new day. Half of the planet was still shell-shocked at the emerging of five, and in a twisted way, six Super Saiyajins; a state that only one Saiyajin could attain once in a millennium. Many had come to conclusion that next six thousand years would be spent without any trace of Super Saiyajin powers since there were Super Saiyajins to cover those millenniums.

Videl lay on her bed, imprisoned to it by the gravity, but she liked to think that she chose to lie there on her own accord and not because of the gravity. She was beginning to adjust to the greater pull of the planet and could move around on her own just a bit. The last night still haunted her mind in a positive way. She had almost received her first kiss.

On a cliff, under a starry sky with the man she was infatuated with. Yes, she admitted it now to herself. When Gohan's eccentric friends and family had interrupted them and Gohan had lost his fuse, she had realized it. She had actually been disappointed! She actually still craved for that kiss she was about to receive from him!

Lazily she turned her to look at sleeping Gohan in the next bed.

He had carried her to bed crumpily after he had chased the disrupting trio around Vegetasei half the night. Videl estimated they flew around the planet about five times. Kuririn and Vegeta received some injuries, but Goku escaped non-scathed because he was still stronger than Gohan being SSJ 3 and actually Gohan received accidentally a black eye from his father in the scuffle.

Videl guessed she was well off. Just what were the chances of finding a soul mate on Earth who wouldn't eventually cheat on her, be with her and lover her not because of her money and fame but because of herself with her blemishes and flaws? Not that big probability nowadays, sadly. And as Gohan already said he certainly wasn't that bad! Hell no!

Just what woman wouldn't love to have that body on top of theirs? Videl blushed as she thought about them making love and realized it was because of the unfilled bond between them making her think like that. Her, Satan Videl, thinking of guys in romantic and sexual way? Could not have happened a month ago under any circumstances!

With a grunt she forced herself out of bed and slowly made her way over Gohan's bed and sat down on the edge still clad in clothes she wore last night for the ball. They had been too tired to change their clothes last night. Or should she say morning? Adoring his sleeping face, she gently stroked his cheek. Gohan's soft black eyes fluttered open and got wide as he saw Videl leaning over him, smiling sweetly.

" Gohan, I accept," she whispered.

" Accept what?" Gohan almost choked, feeling slight tug of the bond.

" I accept the bond between us. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, here, on Vegetasei. I don't wanna go back to Earth to my phony father and empty life anymore. Just... let's start from the clean table, shall we? I want to get to know this place culture, you and your weird family. But first! Everything! I want to know everything about you an the things you meant to tell me last night..." she explained quietly.

Gohan smiled charmingly at her and began speaking. From his earliest memories to fights and threats they had eliminated; about Dragonballs and the Eternal Dragon Shenron. The wishes they had made, the planets they had traveled to and the Lookout floating high above Earth's ground and it's green god, Dende, taking care of it. About Afterlife, Tenkai and Hell, Jigoku, and their various rulers and deities and the great King of Death, Enma Daiou.

Videl could only listen in awe, getting more and more enchanted with the world where Gohan lived in, so close to average life on Earth but yet with so many hidden elements. Joys and pains of it more real than the petty excuses humans whined about when they experienced hard times in their life. A megalomaniac, super strong alien from outer space threatening to kill everyone you love and eradicate everything on Earth sure gives you more hard time than worrying about failing course and grades...

And how many people could say their father is an alien, died twice and in first name basis with almost every god watching over the universe?

" Whoa... you mean even I could learn to fly and shoot those 'chi' blasts and get super super strong? You mean Juuhachi is an adriod who trie to take over the world?" Videl asked, her mind bubbling with questions. Maybe one day she could soar in the sky like a bird, surrounded by clouds and fresh air, drowning in the blueness, or pinkness as was the color of Vegetasei's sky.

" Of course! Almost anyone can with right kind of training can; although it will take years, maybe even decades, to get to Kuririn's level for example and yes, Juuhachi(18) is an android and stronger than a regular Super Saiyajin..."

They spent hour talking and getting known to each other and they were only interrupted when Gohan's Saiyajin stomach demanded food but Gohan said it could wait. With a smirk he suddenly pulled Videl on to of him. Videl flushed red.

" Now that we know each other... I think it's high time to seal our bond for eternity..."

" H-hai..." Videl blushed, and felt herself getting heated up. His body felt hard and soft at the same time under her much smaller one. He gently cupped her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his. Lips met lips as they kissed first shyly, then giving into passion the bond demanded. It was mind-blowing as their bodies first went numb with pleasure and then began heating up and wanting to be touched intimately... The lost themselves into the kiss, experiencing such emotion...

" OH MY GOD! BUULLLMMAAAA! COME LOOK AT THIS! THEY'RE MAKING OUT! MY BABY IS GROWN UP! I'M GONNA HAVE GRANDCHILDREN SOON!"

"WHOA GOHAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

Gohan and Videl froze in spot," Not again!" and simultaneously turned to look at the door frame where Bulma and ChiChi stood with trays in their hands stars in their eyes, obviously having come to check was everything alright with the young couple since the two had spent whole day in their room.

" Goku! Come here right now! Our son is about to claim his mate!" ChiChi yelled and soon the whole Z senshi were peeking at the door curiously at blushing couple. Gohan in anger and Videl in mortification.

"OUT EVERY SINGLE DAMN ONE OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs and the group immediately scattered and hust the door tightly. None was in a mood to repeat lats night's little scuffle...

" Finally..." the young Saiyajin sighed exasperatedly, " Now where were we...?"

" Uh, yeah!" Videl uttered. She had a hunch she should get used to this kind of behaviour and events around this folk. Her mind was shattered into small

bits of pleasure as Gohan kissed her once again and rolled them over. She moaned.

000000

(three word lemon scene because this is ratedT) They had sex.

000000

Months had passed and the immigrants from Erath were settling in quite nicely though they planned to visit Earth every once in a while because the Dragonballs still needed protection from evil villains. Practically everyone forgot about Karifurauu, who suffered from amnesia anyway because of the blow to the head and didn't even remember being a Syper Saiyajin...Videl was happy with her 'husband' and the couple was falling in love rapidly and to say she was much more happier than ever before in her rich-filled life. Her training was coming along nicely with the help of Gohan's family and friends and she could move around freely and concentrate her chi slightly. Saiyajins were happy to have their heir to the throne back and accepted the new inhabitants to their planet readily.

Who the hell would want to piss off five Super Saiyajins anyway?

THE END!

000000

**A/N:** I realize this ending was bad (I apologize!)and abrupt but I couldn't make my self continue this fic anymore because this fic would only get worse if I continued. This practically screams for a sequel but sequels aren't my thing so if anyone of you readers wants to write a sequel for this story feel free to do so. Only ask my permission and tell me you're going to do it and follow one rule: NO CHARACTER BASHING OF ANY KIND EXPECT FOR KING VEGETA AND KARIFURAUU IF YOU INCLUDE THEM IN IT! THANK YOU!

Flame me, review me, bash me, praise me for this... THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIWED THIS STORY!


End file.
